


蝴蝶之梦

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 58,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: Sean/Eduardo无差。*型月Fate世界观AU。世界观架设参考：FZ，FSN，FSF，FGO，EXTRA，CCC。*文中存在Fate世界人物和原创人物，但和CP双方不产生情感因素。*私设如山。人设脑洞大到扯淡。
Relationships: Sean Parker/Eduardo Saverin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. 【序幕】（上）

——来讲一个青年的故事吧。

世纪之交的美国，电子信息技术方兴未艾。电脑、手机等科技产品更新换代让人眼花缭乱，网络科技的发展和推广也让人应接不暇。

就在这只需一小块屏幕就能照亮一方黑暗的时代里，大概所有人都会觉得，所谓的“神秘”早已光芒趋尽，无可遁形了吧。

然而，事实却是，即便在这样的时代，“神秘”也仍然存在着。

那是由被称为“世界所有事象之初始”的“根源”中流出、却并未被一般人所知的高阶知识，是可以引起大大小小的奇迹的不可思议的力量——并且其中一些，还可以通过的人为的方式再现、掌控。

那些用来再现奇迹的术式即被称为“魔术”。

而拥有魔力回路、能够习得这些术式的人，则被称为“魔术师”。

魔术师通过学习魔术，知晓神秘，从而接近根源。同时，为了让他们学习到的“神秘”保持着最接近根源的特性，他们还必须让那些“神秘”不被大众所稀释。

所以，维持魔术的隐秘性，就成了魔术师行动的第一准则。

……然而，随着电子技术的发展，事情却发生了些许变化。

具体而言，是一批新时代的魔术师应运而生了。

这是一批同样拥有魔术回路，却发明出了和传统的魔术完全不同的运用形式的魔术师。他们借助电子设备和网络科技，开发出了能让人的灵魂完全灵子化、并且在电脑世界中再次构成虚拟实体的技术，还通过代码编写实现了在电脑世界中的魔术使用。

本来，这只不过是魔术回路的一种变则应用，就像是从传统魔术师进化而来的新种属，和整个魔术世界并不冲突。

可偏偏，在这些魔术师中，就出现了一些对传统魔术师的世界不屑一顾，甚至想要将魔术的存在和灵子转换技术公之于众，以此促进全人类的电子化的“叛逆者”。

矛盾一触即发。

传统魔术世界中最大的势力魔术协会正式下达通牒。他们给新世纪的魔术师们冠上“wizard”的名号，自己则以“magus”的正统自居，开始了对电子魔术师们的完全驱逐。

而在这过程中，向来和魔术协会关系不洽的圣堂教会，也因为害怕不能掌控来自新世纪的“神秘”力量，而和魔术协会缔结盟约，共同开始了一场“女巫捕猎”。

这场捕猎不为俗世所知，却声势浩大。刚刚在魔术世界崭露头角的wizard们由于技术尚不成熟又势单力薄而遭受到了重创。负隅顽抗者被赶尽杀绝，惜命者则全部隐藏了自己的魔术师身份，在普通人的世界小心过活，如履薄冰。

新世纪的第一场女巫捕猎，以魔术协会和圣堂教会联合的全面胜利而告终。

魔术世界终于恢复了表面上的和平。

而青年的故事，就发生在这表面的和平之中。

青年的名字，叫做Eduardo Saverin，来自由南美迁移至北美的传统魔术世家——表面代代经商，实则是深谙结界与治愈魔术的名门望族。

Eduardo在几个兄弟姐妹之中，有着最高的魔术资质，也有着最聪明的头脑，所以被父辈认定为了Saverin家族的传承人，从小便接受了一般知识和魔术的最精英的教育。

而现在，他已经不负众望地进入了美国最高学府的哈佛，接受着商学的教育。如果不出意外的话，他将会完全按照家族为他铺好的道路，以优异的成绩和完美的实习经历从学校毕业，然后进入华尔街，一边接管家族的金融事业，一边继续对于魔术的追求吧。

只不过，凡事都有意外。

而Eduardo的意外，则产生于他在大学期间认识的好朋友——甚至可以说是最好的朋友——Mark Zuckerberg。

Mark是一位wizard。

出身于中道衰落的魔术家族，身上的魔力量也并不引人注目的Mark在尚且年少的时候便意识到，如果想要让自己的魔术回路有用武之地，那么学习灵子转换技术将是更好的途径。而发现自己在面对代码与程序时所拥有的天赋之才，则更让他坚定了成为一名灵子魔术师的决心。

只不过，在他还没能有所成就的时候，女巫捕猎便浩浩荡荡地开始了。他不得已，只能小心藏好自己的才能，像一个一般人一样读书、考试，进了哈佛，还选了一个和电子技术最不相关的专业——心理学。

但这并不是说，他就有放弃自己对于灵子转换技术的追求。

他在这新世纪的魔术中看到了变革的能力与未来的希望——就像之前很多被魔术协会泡进了福尔马林的前辈一样，他也仍在心底渴望着，灵子转换技术能打破所谓“神秘”的桎梏，普及到一般社会，推动技术的进步，甚至福泽全部人类。

他需要的，只是更成熟的技术，更安稳的环境，和更恰当的时机。

Eduardo认识的，便是这样一个一直在窥视机会蠢蠢欲动的Mark。

然后，有一天。

“Wardo，我需要你的结界术，来帮我阻断外界对哈佛校园魔力波动的探知。”

Mark对因为担心对方的情感问题而半夜跑来看望的他这样说，目光完全不似失过恋一般地炯炯有神。

“——我要建一个共享的网络空间，表面上是一个交友网站，但实际上是能让隐藏在哈佛的wizard们通过连接而进入同一个电子世界的魔术术式。”

这就是，所有一切的开始。


	2. 【序幕】（下）

虽然有些突然，不过现在让我们转移一下话题，聊一聊圣杯战争。

圣杯，耶稣在最后的晚餐中所使用的酒杯，亚瑟王传说中被众骑士所寻找之杯，能实现持有者所有愿望的最高级的圣遗物——云云，说法众多，不一而足——但因为从来没有真正被人寻找到过，所以也仅仅是个流传甚广的传说。

只是，在魔术世界中的“圣杯”，却是和那传说中的黄金杯完全不同的确实之物。

时间需要追溯到19世纪的末期。

当时，为了追求“根源”的三大魔术师——后来被称为“初始的御三家”——聚在一起，共同设计了一个规模庞大的魔术术式，并将其安置在了冬木——极东之国日本的一个名不见经传的城市——的山脉之中。此术式不断汲取冬木灵脉中的能量，每60年可达到一次顶峰。而当能量盈满之时，术式就会自行启动，选择七位它认为有资格的魔术师赋予其三画令咒，令其能够召唤英灵——历史上或传说中的英雄或重要人物灵格化后的高级使魔。

此术式，即是魔术世界的“大圣杯”，也是“圣杯战争”能够运行的根本机制。

而在“大圣杯”启动，七位魔术师得到选召，英灵召唤也得以完成之后，便是所谓“圣杯战争”的开始。

那是七位魔术师带着自己的英灵以性命为筹码互相厮杀的残酷战争，为的只是让除了自己以外的六组主从全部从战争中脱落，自己作为最后的胜利者获得圣杯战争的奖品——用来吸收所有战败英灵灵体的魔力容器——“小圣杯”。

本来，设计出“大圣杯”以及整个“圣杯战争”机制的三位魔术师所构想的，是最后得到“小圣杯”的那一位魔术师也用令咒命令自己的英灵自尽。如此一来，七个英灵的能量全部被“小圣杯”所吸收，“小圣杯”因此会变成一个巨大的魔力通路，打开通向“根源”的门，让魔术师能够终于达到他们心心念念的“万物之初始”。

只是，由于“小圣杯”在吸收了六个英灵之后，已经有了足够大的能量，足以创造本不可能发生的奇迹，所以，在圣杯战争一度又一度重复的过程中，大多魔术师也早就忘记了先人们“达到根源”的初衷，而只将“小圣杯”看作“万能的愿望机”，完全为了自己的私欲而投身那你死我活的战争之中。

……说了这么多，似乎还没有解释这个被设置在日本的“圣杯战争”，到底和我们的故事有什么联系。说到底，初始的御三家只在冬木一地设置了“大圣杯”，若非被圣杯选召赶赴日本，那么我们远在美国的主人公似乎和这场战争没有任何关系。

——本来应该是这样的。

所以说，这个世界上的事情就没有绝对——从来没有成为过圣杯战争的战场的美国，就在我们的主人公生活的这近20年中，于纽约近郊的一个废弃教堂之中探查到了一个日渐扩大的魔力炉心，其结构竟是像极了极东之地的“大圣杯”。

这在魔术世界的历史上是破天荒的事情——一个近似“大圣杯”的庞大术式就这样悄无声息地出现在了本来不该出现的地方，而且经过调查，它实际已经在那里存在了有将近半个世纪之久，可魔术协会和圣堂教会却对此一直无知无觉。

不管怎么想都很是诡异。

可因为那术式过于复杂，又已经处在半激活的状态，而且制作者又一直抓不到痕迹，所以向来以魔术研究最高峰自傲的魔术协会也对其束手无策，只能眼睁睁地看着其成长，扩大——

——直到有一天，我们的主人公的右手背上出现了三条殷红的令咒。

作为北美魔术大家继承人的Eduardo自然是对那纽约附近莫名出现的魔术炉心有所耳闻的。

他曾在家族会议时听长辈们提起过，如果“圣杯战争”的仪式真得被启动，那么魔术协会和圣堂教会将会遵照日本圣杯战争时确立的规则对战争进行观测和监督，并根据战争的行进过程决定是否要中途介入。

不过，当时的他也不过就是有一搭无一搭地听着，从未想过自己会和这传说中的“圣杯战争”产生哪怕一点点的关联。

……所以，当他的手背上真的出现了那三画歪歪扭扭的痕迹的时候，他着实吓得不轻，并在第一时间向自己的家族汇报了这件事——完全没有料想过自己之后会因为这个举动而悔不当初。

就在他向家族汇报之后的第二天，族里就从迈阿密派来了使者，对他做出了“务必在圣杯战争当中胜出，为了家族的永续昌盛而许愿”的要求，并且还在他的家族戒指上施加了限制咒文——若他违背家族的意愿，则会被戒指中的咒术反噬，经受生不如死的痛苦。

而此时，他的好友Mark所创立的灵子空间共享计划，theFacebook，已经像是一艘出海了的船，即便面前风浪重重也无法再回头了。

至于一直在为Mark提供结界魔术以躲避魔术协会的探查的他，自然也不可能中途从甲板上跳下来。

而让事情更糟糕的是。

“——Wardo，我们打算把据点转移到加州。我希望你能跟我们一起来。”

他就这样毫无预兆地被逼入了一种进退维谷的境地，并且要是一个不小心，走上哪边都是死路一条。

“……不，Mark，等等，我之前怎么没听说你要——”

“因为我也是这两天才决定的。”

他在困境中使劲挣扎，可他的好友却对此毫无察觉，只是语调平直语速飞快地说道。

“我这两天刚刚在灵子空间的缝隙里面找到了一份加了密的数据包，破译之后发现那是Sean Parker留下的一份灵子共享空间构想——”

“……等等。”

他警觉地打断了Mark，压低了声音将对方话语中提到的名字重复了一遍：

“——Sean Parker？”

作为一个有着wizard朋友的magus，Eduardo对这个名字既陌生又熟悉。

陌生，是因为他原本的生活轨迹和这个人毫无交集；而熟悉，则是因为他不止一次听Mark说起过，这个叫做Sean Parker的家伙是一个怎样勇敢无畏的先驱者——他不仅是灵子转换技术的第一创始人，灵子共享空间概念的提出者，还是头一个高举魔术世俗化大旗的革命家，致力于推进电子技术的发展和普及，甚至石破天惊地提出了要让全人类实现电子化的构想。他曾经和几位wizard合力开发了一个叫做Napster的灵子空间，想在电脑世界里实现wizard的初步联合和资源共享。

……但这一项项创举，恰恰也是招来传统魔术师的惊惧与愤恨的源头。

女巫捕猎开始后，Napster的几位创始人因为内讧而离散，灵子共享空间本身也就此分崩离析，而作为这项计划领头羊的Sean Parker则被魔术协会捕获。

为了杀鸡儆猴，魔术协会以酷刑处死了Sean Parker，甚至还将他整个人的存在经历彻底抹去，查无此人、死无对证。失去了精神领袖的wizard们也因此而倍受打击，很快便败在了magus的攻讦之下。

然而，Sean Parker虽死，但坊间传言不断。

其中流传最广的，便是说他被捕前，因为预感到了自己命不久矣，所以在灵子海的某个缝隙里面藏下了自己对于未来灵子共享空间发展的庞大构想。

而Mark，Eduardo知道，就是一直坚信着这个传言不仅仅是传言的wizard之一。

……但他只是没想到，对方真的有着能够让传言变成真实的能力。

“对，Sean Parker。我终于发现并破译了他留下的构想书。”

Mark点头，面不改色地道。

“构想书里不仅提到了技术问题，还提到了他在加州留有的一些资源和人脉。他说如果有人能拿着破译过后的构想书去加州，一定可以得到诸多帮助。”

“……可是……可是那毕竟是Sean Parker，沿着他的路子走会不会风险太大……”

“可是不冒一些风险，世界怎么可能会改变？”

Mark直勾勾地盯着他，目光如火又如冰。

“难道我只要坐在这里干等，突然有一天就会世界大同了吗？”

他无法反驳。

……可他同样没有办法赞同。

因为他手背上的令咒，和手指上的戒指。

但他只是不知道该如何向他的好友解释这一切，更不知道该如何换来他好友的理解和宽容。

所以他只能咬着下唇，沉默。

直到另一个声音从身后的房间里面弱弱地传过来：

“……Wardo，你的手背上……是不是有些什么？”

Dustin Moskovitz，Mark的室友，wizard。

他本身对wizard这个身份并没有什么执着，也一直在讴歌普通人的普通生活，但是因为觉得Mark所设想的灵子空间共享计划实在非常酷，所以一个没忍住便加入了进来。

性格单纯，直率到有些天真——并且有些时候会有些非同寻常的直觉。

……不论是在好的还是坏的意义上。

而现在，Eduardo觉得，他这直觉实在发挥得不怎么是时候。

因为Mark在见到他手背上那三画令咒的时候，脸色几乎可以称得上是冷若冰霜。

“……Wardo。”

Mark说，声音是从未有过的低哑。

“我之前从不想把你和其他那些愚蠢的magus相提并论，可现在你这又算是什么？”

他一口气冲上来。

“……可这也不是我愿意的事情啊！我自己都不知道为什么这令咒会出现在我手背上，也从来没想过要去参加什么圣杯战争——”

“……可现在离战争开始应该还有一段时间。我听说像‘大圣杯’那样的术式光选择有参与权的Master就可能前后花上几个月。”

Dustin小声插话道。

“跟圣堂教会申诉，能不能弃权？”

“……”

他垂下手臂，沉重地摇了摇头。

“……我的家族在我的戒指上追加了限制咒文……”

Mark一声冷笑。

“……所以你从现在开始就只能彻底作为你家族的傀儡，在那场愚蠢的战争里面愚蠢地送命，或者活到最后向圣杯许一个希望家族兴旺魔术神秘长存的愚蠢愿望——”

“……Mark！”

Dustin着急起来，抢在他之前打断了连串的恶语相向。

“别这么说，你也知道作为Saverin家族魔术资质最高的一个，Wardo他也是身不由己——”

“他身不由己，我们不是同样水深火热？”

可Mark仍然语如利刃，刀刀毫不容情。

“这次圣杯战争本就来得蹊跷，再加上灵子魔术师从一开始就没有参与进去的权利，所以不管这背后是否有什么天大的阴谋，我们作为wizard除了被动地等着其产生的后果之外别无他法。……而你，Wardo。”

说着，挑起下巴，神色鄙夷而疏离。

“——如果你真的背离我们的theFacebook计划，随着你家族的心意投身于这场战争成为其中一个棋子，那么被你置于死局的不只有你自己，还有参与进我们计划的所有灵子魔术师。”

即便谈论着生死，仍然一针见血。这大概就是Mark Zuckerberg令人讨厌、却也令人叹服之处。

Eduardo握紧了拳头。

……既然如此。

他心想。

……既然遵从家族，或者跟从Mark，都不会迎来一个好结局。

——那么，是时候做下一些，属于自己的决定了。

“……Mark。”

所以，他张口，如是说。

“我会为你准备一个带有结界的住所，但我不会跟你去加州。……可我也同样不会当个家族的玩偶，在战争中白白丢掉性命，或者唯命是从。”

“我会用我自己的方式，留在这里，参加战争，并且获胜。”

“——然后向圣杯许愿，让wizard能够获得完全自由平等的生存空间。”

“……即便这意味着你会被你的家族咒文反噬？”

“但这是在现在这个境遇下，牺牲最小的选择。”

这段对话以Mark的一个夹杂着赞许、哀伤、坚毅和决绝的微笑而告终。

却也正式宣告了我们的主人公彻底踏出了早已画好的既定轨道，向着未知的命运一路奔去的开始。

——至此，故事的舞台已全部搭好，只等着帷幕拉开的瞬间。

所以，就让我们暂且都隐匿于观众席的黑暗，静观这之后的悲喜剧如何上演吧。


	3. 01

“——满盈吧。”

纽约一家外观普通的民房的地下室里，Eduardo正伸展右手，站在一个圆形魔法阵前。

这里是他的家族为他安排的参加圣杯战争的根据地，而他现在，正在进行法阵的启动，准备进行英灵召唤。

“满盈吧，满盈吧，满盈吧，满盈吧——周而复始，其次为五；然，满盈之时便是废弃之机。”

法阵的纹样开始发出诡异的绿色荧光，和他手背上泛起血红暗光的三条令咒遥相呼应。

魔力开始在回路里面加速奔流并带来阵阵热意。他看着什么触媒都没有放的、空空如也的法阵，从胸中推出一口浊气。

……不用家族为他准备的圣遗物，而是以自身为媒介进行召唤，是他为自己争取来的最大的任性。

比起那些根本不知道能不能控制得了的上古英雄，一个和自己在各种意义上都最匹配的英灵，才会给自己带来跟大的胜算。

挺直脊背，吞咽，他将浑身的力量推上了右手的五个手指尖。

“——宣告。”

自己的声音在空旷的地下室中如惊雷般回荡。

他尽了极大的努力才让尾音里面不带有一丝一毫的因为极度紧张和兴奋而产生的颤抖。

“汝身寄于吾下，吾命交予汝剑。应圣杯之召唤，若愿顺此意、从此理，则答之。”

魔力在体内奔涌成流，他狠狠咬了一下后牙根。

“——于此起誓：吾为成就世间一切之善者，吾为传递世间一切之恶者。”

法阵中开始有魔力形成的气旋不断溢出，纹样发出的光晕也开始亮得让人眼底生疼。

“汝为身缠三大言灵之七天，穿越抑止之轮，出现吧——”

但他却不将视线移开分毫，只是死死盯着那卷成漩涡的法阵中心，几乎用喊的将咒文念到了最后：

“——天平的守护者啊！”

眼前是炸裂般的光芒。体内是沸腾般的魔力。

所有的一切，不过就是一瞬间的事情。

那一瞬间过后，浪止风息。

他眨眨眼睛，让视线重新聚焦，向正前方看去。

一个穿着长长的黑色风衣，并用风衣的兜帽遮住了大半边脸的英灵正双手插在兜里，站在法阵中心，唇边还带着似笑非笑的弧度。

……一种说不清道不明的直觉让他心中警铃大作。

“……你是……”

“——我问你。”

但还没等他有机会问出任何问题，英灵便先开了口。薄唇中吐出的声音是清亮的男声，柔软，却不知为何有着捉摸不定的印象。

“——你是我的Master吗？”

他着实犹豫了有好几秒，才终于缓慢地点了一下头。

“……是的。我是。”

停下来，小心地等了一会儿，在确定英灵没有什么别的反应之后，才补充道：

“……我叫Eduardo Saverin，是你在这次圣杯战争的Master。”

“Eduardo，嗯，不错的名字，就是有点儿长。”

英灵说着，抬了抬肩膀，将那一直挡在脸上的兜帽摆弄了下去，将他的整张脸展露了出来。

“——我能叫你Edu吗？”

他浑身上下一个激灵。

倒不是因为英灵的长相令人害怕，或者作出了要危害自己的表情。

而是因为眼睛。

他觉得，英灵的那双眼睛实在蓝得有些太过清透，就像是一片不含任何杂质的海，存在本身就是和这个世界格格不入的怪异。

这种怪异的感觉甚至让他忘记了去回答英灵的问话。

而英灵，倒是全然不和他客气，只是顾自点了点头，道：

“那好，我以后就叫你Edu了。”

“……诶、等——”

“那么，Edu，现在该换我自我介绍了。”

极度自我，旁若无人。英灵从法阵中央迈起步子，悠然向他走来。

“我是你在这次圣杯战争中召唤出的Servant。职阶Assassin。……真名是。”

在他面前刚刚好的距离站定，伸出右手，姿态和气却又透着骄傲。

“——Sean Parker。”

眩晕。

“……Sean Parker？！”

契约成立，魔力通路接通。

但是他却彻底无视了对方伸过来的手，戒备地向后退了几步。

“你说你是Sean Parker？！……那个被魔术协会猎杀了的灵子魔术师？！”

顾不上体面的问题，他抬高声音喊道。

“你——你怎么会就这么成了英灵——”

“……啊，看来这个世界里面也有‘我’的存在啊。”

可相对于他的慌乱，他的英灵却是不慌不忙，一脸恍然大悟的表情。

“不过听起来，这个世界的‘我’可不是个什么走运的家伙。真是太令人感到可惜了。”

“……”

他反应了好一会儿，这才逐渐明白过来了这两句话里的含义。

“……你是说——”

“平行世界。编纂事象。……随便你怎么称呼，但总之就是那个意思。”

对方撇撇嘴角，一脸说不上是正经还是不正经的笑。

“——不管你信不信，但我在我自己的世界里面，可是个拯救了全人类的大英雄呢。”

强烈的眩晕。

“……所以……所以现在的情况是……”

他右手揉着额角，稳了稳身形才没让自己不像样子地坐到地上。

“……Mark为了继承这个世界已经死掉的Sean Parker的遗志而不顾危险去了加州，而我在圣杯战争中召唤出的英灵却是一个别的世界的Sean Parker……”

“而且还是拯救过世界的那种。”

他的英灵补充。

他抬头，一个眼刀扔了过去。

英灵立刻住了嘴，睁大那双蓝色的眼睛看起来很是无辜。

他就这么瞪了对方一会儿，但终究还是因为这个行为的毫无生产性而叹息着放弃。

“……好吧。”

他最终也没有和英灵握手，而是无奈转身，打开了地下室的门。

“不管怎么样，我们先到楼上，坐下来好好谈谈。”

沉下声音，对英灵说：

“——谈谈你到底是怎么回事，为什么会出现在这里——以及打算怎么再一次拯救我所在的这个世界。”

“我在我之前的世界，是个顶级的黑客。”

客厅里，他和英灵隔着一张茶几相对而坐。

“顺便一提，在我的那个世界里，人类文明已经发展到了整个社会的电脑化——不是你们这里将人的意识转移到电脑空间里的‘灵子转换’，而是整个现实空间的数据化——说白了，就是整个世界都变成了一个巨大的电脑，所有东西就成为了其中的代码和数据。”

英灵说着，声调神态无不浮夸，让人无法辨别他的话到底几成真假。

“——而在那样的一个世界里面成为一个黑客，就意味着只要我想，就没有我得不到的东西。”

只有那双眼睛中的蓝色仍然清澄，让他的叙述多少带上了点现实的硬度。

“……”

他交叠在膝头的手指点了点。

“那你又是怎么拯救的世界？”

“那其实很简单。”

英灵故作姿态地挑着眉毛，但又在他的瞪视下略加收敛。

“这就是，你想，只要有电脑的地方，就会有病毒——而一个全世界都变成了电脑的地方，一个强有力的病毒，就足以毁灭整个人类。”

“……所以，你是破解了那个足以毁灭世界的病毒，才成为了英雄……才被升格成英灵的？”

“可以这么说。”

英灵点点头。

“毕竟，在那样一个世界里面，也没有什么其它途径成为青史留名的大人物嘛——大家都同样平等，但也都同样平庸。”

“……而你就是其中不平庸的那个？”

他狐疑地眯起眼，运用Master的能力读取了一下眼前英灵身上的数据。

“筋力E，耐久D，敏捷A，魔力B，幸运A+……不管怎么看，都只是运气更好了一点而已？”

“……不要这么说嘛。”

英灵皱了皱脸，但看起来也并没有真的因此感到受伤。

“虽然我承认我是比别人稍——微幸运了那么一点点，但如果没有我天才的智商和高超的技术，我也没法在那种危急时刻拯救全人类嘛。”

“天才的智商和高超的技术。”

他刻意重复了一遍这两个词组，而后正了正身姿，沉声问道：

“如果你真的有你所说的这么厉害，那么就告诉我，你有什么方法让我在这次圣杯战争中获胜？”

可他的英灵却没有立刻作答。

“……说到这个。”

而是突然想起什么似地反问道。

“——刚才你说的，要拯救现在你所在的这个世界，是什么意思？”

他这才意识到，自己还没有向对方说明这次圣杯战争的详细，于是便将现在他所身处的状况——莫名出现的圣杯，和wizard好友的被迫分离，无法背叛家族可却仍然想要帮助自己的好友的困局——一一解释，并在最后陈说了自己即便违背家族的愿望也要为了好友们而许的关于平等和自由的愿望。

而英灵则一反刚才那毫不严肃的态度，一直认真地听着，脸上的表情说不上是赞同，但也并不是反对，只是在听他说完最后一个字之后，眨了眨眼睛，缓声道：

“……不管怎样，既然你召唤出了我，那么我在这场战争中，就会是你的伙伴。只要你还有一刻有求胜——求生的渴望，那么我都会竭力帮助你实现你想做的事情。”

“……”

他在脑中反复思索了几遍英灵的这句话，随后有些不确定地开口：

“……这也就是说，你其实……其实并不在意我的愿望到底是什么？……不管我最后许个什么愿，你都会无条件地帮我？”

英灵冲他眨眨眼，唇边勾起的弧度隐约。

“倒是也还没有‘无条件’那么夸张，毕竟我在这个世界上也有着想追求的东西。不过不管怎样我都会帮你到最后这一点，是确凿无疑的。”

“……那么你想追求的是什么？”

他不敢放松警惕，小心追问道——毕竟，Master和Servant因为目的不一致而产生分歧，最终败于内部消耗的史料他已经看过好几例，他必须从战争的开端就确保自己身上不会发生那样的事情。

“或者说，你想对圣杯许一个什么样的愿望？”

“我没有要对圣杯许的愿望。……至于我的追求。”

英灵先是不假思索地断言，随后又沉吟了一会儿，才继续道。

“其实也没什么大不了的。只要我能留在这里，参与进圣杯战争，就总能达到的。”

“……也就是说。”

他蹙起了眉心，一字一字谨慎地说道。

“即便你的Master不是我，你也能得到你想要的？……如果是这样，我怎么能够相信你会一直对我保持忠诚？”

英灵像是完全没想到会被这样问地睁大双眼，片刻之后却又扑哧一声笑了出来。

“天哪，Edu，原来你的戒备心会这样强，这我可是完全没有想到——虽然这在战争中是个好品质，不过现在，我倒是宁愿你换个方式想。”

这样说，笑意依旧，却也不乏某种莫名的真诚。

“——你可以想，我是因为很中意你这个Master，所以愿意抛开所有那些利益的问题，事事帮你的啊。”

……

“……你不觉得，这是比利益还令人感到戒备的说法吗？”

没忍住，他犀利地吐槽道。

“说到底，你我可是今天刚刚见面，又何从谈起什么中意不中意的问题？”

“可是Edu，你不是说，你是没用圣遗物就召唤出我了嘛。”

英灵挤眉弄眼地说着，努力营造出一种愉快的氛围。

“这就说明我们有缘啊。既然这么有缘，那我会在你身上感觉到一种亲近感，也是很自然而然的吧？”

“……有缘。亲近感。”

他毫无起伏地重复了一遍这两个被英灵说得抑扬顿挫的单词，虽然觉得这其实还是什么都没有解释，但毕竟自己以自身为触媒召唤出来的就是眼前这个家伙也是确凿无疑的事实，更何况这个家伙在这个世界线还是个自己的好友最崇拜的存在，所以姑且还是降低了对对方戒备的等级，让了一步，说道：

“……如果你这样说，那就暂且先当是这么一回事吧。”

“……暂且什么的，Edu你——”

“比起那个，Sean。”

不想再听英灵满嘴跑火车，他难得主动地抢过了话头，道：

“刚才你说的‘追求’到底是什么？……虽然你说不是什么大事，不过既然我们已经是这样的同盟关系，互帮互助总该是基本中的基本。”

“……啊，那个啊。”

英灵撇撇嘴角，像是不太热衷于提起这个话题，无甚所谓地说道。

“说是没什么大不了，就确实没有什么——”

“那到底是什么？”

“……”

在他的追诘下，英灵终于收起了所有那些不着边际的话语和故作夸张的神色。金色的睫毛上下呼扇几下，在那双蓝得清澈的眼睛之中留下些许谜语一般的波纹。

“……那是只能在这样的世界中追寻、却又不属于这个世界的东西。”

英灵说，声音轻飘，带着一种他读不透的辽远哀愁。

“——对于现在的你来说，还是不知晓其存在为好。”

他没能来得及询问这到底是什么意思。

因为对方在说完之后，立刻就像是什么都没有发生过一样地起身，说着要检查一下这个房子的安全并且搜集一些有关这个世界的相关信息之类的话悄然灵体化，消失在他的视线中了。

而他在对方彻底隐匿了踪迹之后才想起来，自己还有很多重要的事情没有问——比如对方的技能，宝具，还有对方到底有什么方法能够帮助自己一路赢到最后。

……但不管怎样。

在经过了高强度的魔术运行和长时间的精神紧绷之后，他也没有办法继续维持高度集中，于是也放弃了立刻叫他的英灵回来继续问答的心思，只是卸下浑身的力道，向后靠在了沙发上。

……不管怎样，起码自己召唤出来的英灵并对自己没有加害之意，而且现在看起来也能和自己保持战线一致，这终究算是个好的开始。

将右手抬起，手背放在眼前。他看着那里的三条血红的痕迹，长长叹出了一口气。

一场属于他的战争，正式拉开了序幕。


	4. 02

他是在离圣杯战争正式开战还有一段时间的时候召唤了他的英灵的。

究其原因，一是他没有准备圣遗物，省去了中间的诸多步骤；二则是，他想趁着从召唤到正式开战这段时间里，和他的英灵互相交流，增进了解，以保证在战争中能够步调协同一致。

……然而，从他召唤成功到现在，过了已经有一段时日了。

可从结果而言，他却完全没有能理解自己的英灵。

当然，说他什么都不知道，那也是言过其实。毕竟，经过这段时间的交流，他已经知道了自己英灵的几个保有技能：数据读取EX，情报抹消A+，和病弱C。

在这三个技能里面，前两者来自英灵生前的顶级黑客身份，而其中的“数据读取”几乎可以说是一个作弊技能。因为，只要英灵发动这项技能，便能够轻易地读取这个世界上所有带有“数据”的东西的基本信息，不管那是电脑、手机、人工智能……还是其他英灵。——按照英灵的话说，他们作为被召唤物来到这个世界，本身就算是一个高精度的数据体。所以，若非有着破格的灵核，那么一般英灵的属性和技能只要他看上一眼，就能掌握个八九不离十。

“当年和阿赖耶定下契约成为英灵的时候，要是再讨价还价一下，说不定连‘真名看破’的技能都给我了呢。”

英灵在对他解释他的技能的时候，无不遗憾地如是喟叹。

他对此的反应只是一个白眼，连槽都懒得吐。

而至于那第三个技能，英灵说是用来补足他欠缺的筋力和耐久，使用之后能在短时间内进行高强度的攻击。但是因为魔力消耗巨大，所以并不推荐频繁使用。

他在听了之后，憋了很久，终于还是给对方留了些面子，没说出那句“要你何用”。

……不过他觉得，自己的表情大概还是出卖了自己的想法，因为在那之后英灵延延在他耳边唠叨了很久，做为一个Assassin理应是不需要到前线冲锋杀敌的所以没有高强度的攻击力也没问题云云。

——闲话休提。

总而言之，对于英灵技能的掌握，大概是他这段时间以来取得的最大进展了。

但其实，如果真要说的话，即便是这几个技能，他也只是知道一个表面，而无法从中得到更多和英灵所思所想直接相关的有效信息。

比如，当他问英灵为什么他生前明明应该是个数据体，可却会有“病弱”这项技能时，英灵给他的回复竟然是“太久之前的事情，早就不记得怎么回事了”。

再比如，当他问英灵能不能通过他的“数据读取”技能帮助这个世界正为了生存而挣扎的wizard们——更具体而言，是帮助Mark他们——取得技术上的突破、赢得更大的生存空间的时候，英灵给他的回复是：

“当然可以，只是我并不想那样做。”

“……为什么？”

他问。

“你知道，我会决心参加这场战争，很大程度上就是为了Mark他们。而如果你现在就能给他们提供一些帮助的话，说不定对我们的战争也能有所助益……”

而英灵的回答却是让他有些摸不着头脑：

“因为Sean Parker从来都不喜欢被人利用——我是，我想大概，这个世界的那个也是。”

他没懂，所以只能猜测着问：

“……所以你是说……你因为还没有达到你来到这个世界的目的——呃，还没有找到那个‘不属于这个世界的东西’——所以不想去做一些多余的事情吗？”

“可以这么说。”

“……但可是。”

他拧着眉毛，斟酌着话语问道。

“可是如果你用你的技术改变了这里的历史，带来了社会的变革，那难道不会带来一些‘不属于这个世界的东西’吗？”

可英灵听罢却笑了起来。

“听起来是个很吸引人的提议，但很可惜，我所追求的，和那些宏大的东西可都没什么关系。”

笑着，如是说：

“——不管我被召唤到哪里，都不会参与进那里的时间——这可是我给作为英灵的自己定下的基本规矩。”

他觉得，英灵在说这话的时候，脸上的笑容微妙地和谈论到“愚蠢的magus”时的Mark重合。但英灵的眼中却全无Mark时刻带有的那种坚硬与锐利，有的只是一片仿佛浮游于整个世界之外的清蓝。

他想，这种游离也许和英灵所追求的是某种“世外之物”有关。

……可若果是这样，他却没有办法解释英灵的其它一些举动。

——比如即便置身事外，也要向向自己的日常生活施加影响的偏爱。

回想起来，从他召唤出英灵、并且知道了对方的真名之后，出于战略上和现实上的考虑，他只要出门，就从来没有允许他的英灵实体化过。

然而，即便如此，他的英灵也会用意念在他脑子里面不停讲话，围绕着他的生活问这问那，甚至支使着他去做了很多平常的自己根本不会做的事情。

所以，到现在为止，他已经给英灵介绍过了自己最喜欢去的公园、最爱看的书、最爱吃的食物、最喜欢的衣服牌子……等等等等无关紧要的事情；也向英灵抱怨过了自己家族的强硬、自己最好朋友的自我、对于圣杯战争的忧虑……等等等等平常绝对不会和别人说的烦恼。并且，他也在英灵的要求下，从去名不见经传但味道可口的小餐厅吃饭，到去看庸俗不堪的爱情电影，再到去街头巷尾的游戏厅里面打游戏——兜兜转转做了很多和圣杯战争毫无关系的杂事。

而他的英灵，虽然永远只能以一团没有人能看见的灵体形式跟在自己身边，旁观自己所有的娱乐与苦闷，但却从来没有提出过一句抱怨，甚至，如果自己的感觉没错的话，还有些乐在其中。

他实在想不明白，这到底和接下来的战争，又或者和英灵的追求有着什么样的关系。

可英灵在他问起的时候，却只是笑眯眯地反问：

“不管怎样，你在做这些事情的时候开心吗？”

……虽然也不能说不开心吧……

“那就可以了。”

英灵抬了抬肩膀，像是洒脱，又像是在怀念什么似地道：

“毕竟，人总要在还能享乐的时候及时享乐嘛。”

仍然是回答了和没回答差不多。

但是他却没有办法继续刨根究底。

……因为他觉得，在说这话的时候，英灵的眼中有的是一片不属于此世之海——而他却没有能力去解读其中的哪怕一片浪花。

他果然还是，完全不能理解他的英灵。

……除了一件事以外。

“……什么？你说你其实并没有什么能够保证赢到最后的计策？！”

他瞪着眼前的英灵，觉得如果不是自己多年来的良好教养，自己一定已经把桌子拍得震天响。

“可是你之前不是说——”

“我只是说我会尽力，可没说一定能行呀。”

英灵眨巴着眼睛，看起来比谁都无辜。

“毕竟我可是个暗杀者，哪有暗杀者在目标都还没确定的时候就能拿出个必胜方案来的？”

“……虽、虽然是这样……”

想反驳，又苦于想不到什么好的说辞，他于是只能吞下一口怨气，闷闷地道：

“可是我以为你总会有一些……惯用的谋略？”

“啊，那个的话倒也不能说是没有。”

英灵点了点头，轻巧地说：

“就是在前期尽量把自己藏得好好的，等别的人都厮杀得差不多了，我们再去收割最后一波呗。”

目瞪口呆。

“……你、你这简直——”

“暗杀者，Edu，可别忘了这一点。”

英灵倒是大言不惭，每个字都讲得理所当然。

“之前你不是还嫌弃过我的战力值？你也应该知道把我这样一个‘病弱’扔到战场上直接去和别的传说级的大英雄对峙会落得什么下场。”

“……”

他直到此时才真正理解眼前这个英灵的“混沌·善”属性到底是个怎么回事。

“……但就算是这样。”

他磨了磨牙根，又道：

“可最后能留下来的英灵一定都是强者，你就算能一直躲到最终阶段，也逃不过最后和最强者的对决啊。”

“确实是这样。”

英灵倒是承认得大大方方。

“不过，如果只剩最后一个人的话，我这儿就还有一个超强的宝具能用来压轴呢。”

……啊，说起来。

“……之前我竟然忘了问……”

他揉了揉眉心，为自己一和这个英灵就容易被扰乱了节奏而感到无比无奈。

“你的宝具，到底是什么样的？”

“反正就是很厉害就对了。”

英灵摇头晃脑煞有介事地说道。

“轻易不能放，放了之后后果很严重——所以不到最后可不能轻易拿出来。”

“……所以那到底是——”

“那个啊。”

英灵打断他，笑容满面地道：

“——等时机到了我再告诉你。”

……前言撤回。

他果然直到现在为止，还是完全、彻底、一点儿也不能理解他的英灵。


	5. 03

做了梦。

很深，很深，又很浅的梦。

梦中，他在一片如同深海的空间中浮游。

四周是无边无际、无边无际的蓝色，蓝得原始，蓝得荒芜。

而他孤身一人，就在这片没有开始也没有结束的蓝色中悬于半空。

他知道自己还有着生命——他知道自己在看，在思考，在呼吸——在疑惑自己为什么会在这里，以及自己将要去向何方。

可是他却无法感受到自己的身体，哪怕是一根小指头。

他就只能在这一片无垠的虚无之海中，漂浮，漂浮——

直到他从睡梦中睁开眼睛。

重力蓦然回归，他在一瞬间坠落进现实。思维倒是很快便清醒过来，可身体感觉却延延得不到恢复。

他就这么躺在床上，在黑暗中瞪着天花板一动不动了好一段时间，才逐渐重新感受到了自己的四肢。

……手脚冰凉。

他做了一次深长的呼吸，慢慢地从床上半坐了起来，动作僵硬地按开了台灯。

而后，他又用了一些时候一轮一轮摆动着双手的十指，这才终于彻底摆脱对于自己身体的违和感。

……做这样的梦，大概还是第一次。

掌根按压了几下额头，他感觉到胸中升起一些漠然的心慌。

……圣杯战争眼看就要开始，却突然做了这样的梦，也不知是不是预示着什么——

“Edu。”

有金色粒子在床边飘起，不意间便凝成了人形。

“从你那边传来的魔力有不安稳的波动，发生什么了吗？”

“……Sean。”

他垂下手，略显沉重地晃了晃脑袋。

“……没什么，就是刚才做了一个——”

语音戛然而止。

他看进英灵那双即便在这样昏暗的灯光下也蓝得清晰——清晰得就像梦里那片似乎要满溢到现实中的虚无之海的眸子，突然意识到了什么。

“……Sean。”

他眨了眨双眼，像是询问又像是自语地说道。

“……那个难不成，是你生前的景象？”

据说，只要魔力通路保持相连，那么Master就偶尔会梦见自己的Servant生前的场景。

“……所以我刚才看到的那个，其实是你经历过的事情吗？”

他复述了一遍刚才那个怪异的梦境，如是问道。

而他的英灵却只是在听完他的叙述后睁大眼睛愣了愣，随后缓慢摇了摇头。

“……像是海一样的空间和浮游感——很遗憾，这在我的记忆里面是完全不存在的啊。”

“……是这样么？”

他却对英灵的话将信将疑。

“我本来就很少做梦，而且这次的梦境又来得那么逼真，甚至在我醒来之后都很长时间缓不过来——我很难说服自己这里面没有你的影响。”

英灵听罢，一声苦笑。

“……Edu。我知道到现在为止，有很多事情我都选择性地没有告诉你。但我可以向你保证，只要我对你说过的事情，里面绝对没有虚假。”

“……”

他眯了眯眼睛，试探地问。

“这还是因为你和我‘有缘’，所以你很‘中意’我的缘故吗？”

“可以这么说。”

英灵耸耸肩膀，唇边的苦笑逐渐化为一抹轻快的笑意。

“不过这段时间以来，我对你中意的原因，可是比‘有缘’又多出许多了。”

他蹙蹙眉。

“……可是我也并没有做什么特别的事情……”

“但你看，就现在，你即使仍然对我的事情一知半解，也并没有能够完全地信任我，可却还是会像现在这样和我心平气和地沟通不是吗。”

英灵说着，目光意有所指地扫过了他的右手手背。

“明明如果你真的想知道什么的话，只要用一条令咒，我就必须全部交代出来的。”

“……！那种事情……”

右手手指下意识地抽动了一下，但很快又在他的调整下恢复了平静。

“……不管怎样，出于那样的理由而使用令咒，实在是太浪费了。在这之后的战斗中，它们理应能够发挥更大的作用的。”

“这就是原因了。”

英灵说，自顾自地点了点头。

“你虽然没能完全信任我，可是却愿意在可能的范围内给予我最大限度的尊重，而且也愿意为了一个更大的目标而和我保持平等的合作关系——即便你有着对我的绝对命令权，这一点也完全没有改变——这大概是你向来所具有的善性，也许你本人都没有觉得这是一件大不了的事情。”

停了停，唇角的笑意在深夜中开出暗香幽远的花朵。

“——但对我来说，却是没有比这更安心的存在基础了。”

喉头一哽，他难以琢磨此时此刻，英灵那双永远蓝得与世隔绝的眼中流露出的星点暖意到底意味着什么。

“所以这次的圣杯战争，我也完全不想让你感到失望，这不是理所应当的事情吗。”

他只知道，如果再听英灵这样面不改色地把那些莫名情深意切的话语继续说下去的话，自己的传给英灵的魔力大概就会产生另一种不平稳的波动了。

所以他抬起手，做了一个既像是打断，又像是认输的手势，道：

“……好了，好了，Sean，我知道了。”

深呼吸。

“总而言之，你从来没有对我说过谎——这次也不例外——我这样理解就没问题了吧？”

“我很高兴你对此没有异议。”

英灵说，半是认真半是调侃地。

他只觉得身上一阵脱力。

“……不管怎样。”

拇指和中指按上两边的太阳穴，他最大限度地运用了自己的肢体语言将自己此时的无力表达了出来。

“我知道这次的梦境并不是来自你生前的经历了。……如果是这样的话，我大概还能更安心一点。”

“唔？这是什么意思？”

“因为如果不是来自你的记忆的话，就意味着我以后应该不会再梦见那个场景了不是吗。”

他再次看向英灵，甚至还挪了挪自己的腿，示意英灵可以在床边坐下。

“那样的梦，我确实是不想再做第二次了。”

“……那是、”

英灵倒也不推脱，一边在床沿落座一边问。

“……那是感觉那么不好的梦吗？”

“……该怎么说呢。”

他闭上眼睛回想了一下梦中的感觉，斟酌了许久，才小心地、一个一个字地将自己的感受描述了出来：

“……那感觉，就像是，完全不觉得自己像是活着的。”

静默。

向来多话的英灵垂下眼帘，一言不发。

突如其来的静默就像是不意间滴入清水中的墨汁，在空气中飘飘绕绕，并在英灵的眼角眉梢留下说不清道不明的阴影。

他看着英灵的侧脸，蓦然觉得那上面的阴影就像是某种通往古堡之路上的荆棘——将他的英灵隔绝在一段距离之外，却也同时在向自己伸来引导的枝桠。

他无法劝说自己不接受那诡秘的邀约，踏上追寻掩藏在森林深处的秘密的旅途。

“……Sean？”

他于是发出声音，就像是探秘之人踩踏上小径上的枯枝。

“你——”

“Edu。”

可却还没能踏出几步，便被密布的丛林挡住了去路。

他的英灵重新抬眼看向他，眼中的蓝色混进暗影，可却仍然有着遮挡不住的幽光。

“——你考虑过，‘活着’到底是件什么样的事情吗？”

如果这就是他在探寻秘密的路途中必须解答的谜题，那么他想，这实在是太过简单，又太过困难了。

“……活着、……”

他喃喃重复了一遍这个词，又回想了一遍他的人生一直到现在的经历，最终还是摇了摇头。

“……说实话，没有真的想过。”

他实事求是地回答。

“我的人生直到这次的圣杯战争为止，都是无比平凡无奇的。如果不是出了这次的特殊事例，我想我大概会波澜不惊又理所当然地度过我的整个人生……甚至都不需要去思考你说的这个问题吧。”

“……可是现在，你突然就要进入一次你死我活的战争了。”

英灵不死心地追问。

“即便这样你也一次都没有思考过这个问题吗？”

他在脸上挤出一个略显苦涩的笑容，语带叹息地答道：

“……我不敢让自己去多想——我怕一旦我想太多这些关于生死的事情，我就会动摇参加进圣杯之战的决心，甚至想要临阵脱逃——然而事到如今，我已经完全没有‘退出’这个选项了。”

“……是么。”

英灵若有所思地沉吟了一会儿。

“那Edu，我再换个问法。”

而后用一种说不上是轻巧还是沉重的声调，问道：

“——你可以断言现在的你，就是‘活着’的吗？”

空白。

“……Sean，这是什么……”

“嗯，是什么意思呢。”

可就在这个关键的问题上，英灵似乎并不想回答，只是突然恢复了平素的那种没个正形的样子，说道：

“如果你觉得这是个完全对你形不成任何意义的问题，那就忘了它吧。”

一边说，一边站起了身来。

“而且时候也不早了，你也该好好休息了。我这就——”

“……等等。”

他及时出声，制止了英灵已经开始的灵体化，并抓住这最后的时机将从刚才开始自己就一直想问的问题不管不顾地扔了出来：

“……那么，Sean，对你来说，‘活着’是一件什么样的事情？”

英灵眨了眨眼，随后扑哧一声笑了出来。

“Edu，你要知道，我可是个在好久好久好——久之前就死掉的人了。”

说着，身体轮廓开始随着金色粒子而飘散。

“……这种问题对我来说，早就没有它应该有的意义了。”

尾音随着身形一起消散在虚空。

他看着直到刚才那一刻为止还由英灵占据着的空间，心中一阵异样的空落。

……结果，他仍然只是一个在森林外围徘徊的路人，根本没能获得进入森林披荆斩棘的资格。

——你可以断言现在的你，就是“活着”的吗？

只有这一句话，就像是从森林深处传出的暗语，久久萦绕在他的耳边，挥之不去。


	6. 04

圣堂教会发出了通知，说是七名Master均已英灵召唤完毕，圣杯战争的参加者已经全部就位。

……然而，随之而来的，还有另外一道意料之外的通知：本次战争的圣杯系统出现了一些异样，需要七名Master在教堂聚集，商讨对策。

——必须本人出席，且英灵不得一同进入教堂。

本来，作为监督者的教会在战争尚未正式开始之时便要求全部Master现出真身这在历史上就已经绝无仅有，再加上英灵不能同行这一条要求实属诡异，不管怎么想都疑点重重。然而送来消息的使魔确实是教会所有，且教会一方摆出了不进行这次集会战争就不会开始的架势，似乎又没有不去的选择。

他和英灵商议许久，最终还是决定斗胆应邀，去探个究竟。

“虽然我猜，教会肯定在教堂周围都布下了灵体无法进入的强力结界，不过如果真有什么紧急事态的话，你就用令咒叫我。有了Master魔力的加持，破除人类布下的结界，对于英灵来说大概也不是什么难事。”

在他做出要去的决定之时，英灵一边送给他一个媚眼儿，一边这样说。

他没去理会对方的调戏，只是低头看了看自己手背上的三条红痕，试着去想象了一下自己使用令咒命令英灵的场景，却无论如何无法获得一种准确的感觉。

……他和英灵的距离还是太远了，远到即便强行使用令咒，他也无法抓住英灵的哪怕一个衣角。

他在英灵看不见的地方摇头叹息，心下暗自希望不要出现现在就要让他把令咒使用掉的特殊情况。

……并且事实上，他也确实没有遇上需要使用令咒的紧急事态——从某种意义上，他遇上的事态比强行使用令咒还要糟糕。

“各位Master，感谢各位今日特意聚集在这里，共同商议有关这次圣杯战争的事宜。”

圣坛中央，一位初老的神父身着道袍，声音朗朗。

“单刀直入地说吧。”

身为本次战争的监督役，神父面容慈祥，而目光如炬。回荡在教堂之中的回音里面，有着一些与“神圣”不大吻合的狂热之气。

“——我希望在座的各位Master们能够自行切断和英灵的联系，就此退出并直接终结本次战争。”

一片哗然。

到场的6位Master们——6位，不是7位——有的哑然失色，有的当场抗议，还有的，比如同为世家出身的Winklevoss家长男，Cameron Winklevoss，则敏锐地捕捉到了这话语中的问题，拧紧了眉头提出了疑问。

“……‘在座的’Master们。”

他环视了一下整个教堂，再一次确认了除了神父之外到场的只有6个人之后，说道：

“也就是说，没有来的那一个，并不需要这么做吗？”

“啊啊，正是如此。”

神父点头，答得悠然自得。

“说到底，提出这样的要求的，正是没有来的那一位Master。”

一片更为喧杂的哗然。

而在此起彼伏的质疑声与骂声中，老神父面不改色地张口：

“——毕竟，提供了本次显现在这里的圣杯的，就是那位Master啊。”

一句话，便让整个教堂里面瞬间鸦雀无声。

这是一个有点长的故事。

1930年，日本冬木，史上第三次圣杯战争召开。身在北美的一位年轻魔术师也得到了圣杯的选召，告别了自己的父母妻儿，只身前往了极东之地。

然而，展开在他眼前的战局，却是比他想象的还要惨烈无数倍的修罗之场——阴谋，背叛，巧取豪夺，甚至还有将普通民众都卷进其中的巨大破坏——可在所有这些都在冬木这片弹丸之地留下了不可抹去的痕迹之后，结果却是小圣杯在几近失控的战局之中遭到了人为的毁坏，圣杯战争无效中止。

生离，死别——一切血与泪都在战争结束的那一瞬间成为了巨大的笑话。没有赢家也没有输家，有的只是在冬木市上空回荡着的，属于魔术师们也属于普通人们的哭泣之声。

年轻的魔术师在那场战争中侥幸地活到了最后，满身疮痍地回到了北美的家人身边。怀抱着难以治愈的心理创伤，魔术师只期望能在家乡平稳无事地度过自己的人生。

但却在还未完全恢复的时候，目睹了那场将全世界都卷入其中的战争的爆发。

侵略与被侵略，加害与被加害——纷飞的战火和染血的土灰之下，已无可分辨到底掩盖的是谁的眼泪——只有无尽的空虚与荒芜，就像是散不去的乌云，萦绕在人类文明的头顶。

也充斥在魔术师的心中。

——战争这种东西，带不来任何好处，只会让伤害无止无尽地蔓延。

席卷世界的炮火声又一次引起了回忆中止不住的耳鸣。在一片杂乱无章的嗡鸣里，魔术师终于做出了一个不为人知却又惊天动地的决定：

——要想办法，让大大小小的战争从这个世界上彻底地消失。

“这就是那位魔术师——也就是今天不在场的第七位Master的先代——决心前往冬木偷学大圣杯的技术，并倾其全族之力制作属于他自己的大圣杯的契机。”

神父说着，抑扬顿挫的语调里面满溢着赞许之意。

“而现在，60年已过，当年的那位魔术师已然去世，可托付给他的后人的大圣杯却终于成熟。——实现那位心系人类文明大业的先人遗志的时机终于到了。”

“……而具体的做法，就是让其他六位参与者自行弃权，没有任何纷争地让小圣杯显现，然后那位‘后人’，也就是第七位并没有出现在这里的Master，就可以直接许愿世界和平了吗。”

Cameron Winklevoss简明扼要地概括了这个故事的结论，可语调中的疑惑却丝毫不减。

“……可这并不能解释，为什么此时站在这里给我们讲故事的是圣堂教会的人，而不是那位Master本身？——如果他，或者她，真的有诚意要以这样不流血的方式结束这次战争的话，不应该亲自来跟我们解释吗？”

“Winklevoss先生，你的疑问十分合乎情理，但请别忘了，即便是多么心怀天下的魔术师继承人，那位Master也不过就是此次被选中的魔术师的其中之一而已——会预想到在座各位不愿意听从安排而直接对自己发起进攻，在那种情况下自己无法以一敌多也是理所当然的事情。”

神父如是解释道。

“……所以他就向圣堂教会请求了庇护？”

此时发出声音的，是Divya Narendra，魔术协会北美分会的成员之一。

“圣堂教会，而不是向来对有关圣杯的事宜更加清楚的魔术协会？”

“正是因为魔术协会对圣杯更熟悉，也更渴望，所以那位Master才会信不过啊。”

神父勾起嘴角，笑得略显讽刺。

“毕竟，谁知道魔术协会的魔术师们如果知道了这大圣杯的存在，会不会做出什么对世间有害之举。”

“那难道，向来视一切‘神秘’为威胁的教会就有保证不会做出什么有害之举了吗？”

“起码要比魔术协会更可靠些吧。”

老神父毫不犹豫地断言道。

“——毕竟，我们可是从先代开始，就帮助他们一族隐匿了这圣杯的消息几十年，并且这次还会愿意尊重那位Master的意见，用这种方式和在座各位寻求和平解决之法呢。”

……啊啊。

他坐在那里，看着老神父脸上志得意满的笑容，心中终于将事情的全貌拼凑了起来。

——制作出了这次圣杯的家族早几十年就寻求了圣堂教会的庇护，所以这圣杯才会存在在那里超过半个世纪都没有被魔术协会确认，也没有被圣堂教会公表。而现在，圣杯战争的条件已经全部凑齐，圣杯制作者的后人经由教会向剩下六位Master表明了“和平解决”的意志，以及许愿“世界和平”的决心。如果在场的六个人能够就此达成一致的话，那么此次的圣杯战争就会这样无声无息地落下帷幕，甚至还可以带来世界永久的和平——

……什么的。

“……这故事也未免太美好了了一点，什么证据都没有就要求我们相信吗？”

一声哼笑，Divya道出了大概是在场所有人的心声。

“就算那圣杯的来历和第七位Master的身份都是真的，可谁知道那家伙是不是已经和你们沆瀣一气，嘴上说着什么世界和平，但实际上却等着在得到圣杯之后许些什么见不得人的愿望。”

可老神父的态度却仍然从容不迫。

“会有人提出这样的质疑，也是我们预料之中的事情。——所以。”

他说着，从口袋中摸出一卷羊皮纸，展开在众人面前。

“——我带来了那位Master和我们签订的自主强制咒文。”

——和圣堂教会相互合作，争取以不流血的方式赢得圣杯战争；即便不能如愿，也不会在圣杯战争中暗中攻击其它Master；得到圣杯后，会许愿世界的永久和平。

咒文上的条款和羊皮纸上传来的魔力确实都不假。虽然签订者的名字已被魔术隐去，但咒文正在生效的气息却倒也骗不得人。

六位在场的Master轮流传阅着那卷羊皮纸，面色愈发凝重起来。

“……但即使这样。”

Cameron再度发话，声音中多了些犹疑和试探。

“即便那位Master确实不能为所欲为，但你们圣堂教会一方又如何？谁能保证你们不会对那位Master动一些手脚，最后坐收其成？”

“Winklevoss先生，看来你是忘记了我们圣堂教会的宗旨。”

神父说，不紧不慢地。

“和野心勃勃的魔术协会不同，我们圣堂教会向来都是以‘正确掌管神秘’为第一要义——这也就是说，就算圣杯最后真得落入了我们之手，我们也只会管理它，或者想办法破坏它，而不会妄想用它来达成一些连我们自己都无法预期的所谓‘奇迹’——我可以向你保证，Winklevoss先生，即使是自己人，只要被我们判定为异端，那也绝对不会有好下场的。”

教堂中又一次恢复了鸦雀无声的状态。

老神父的目光在六位Master身上转了一圈。

“当然，我在这里所说之事，也都不过是我们圣堂教会和那位Master经过协商之后的一个建议。采不采纳，都是各位的自由。如果各位不愿意听从我们的意见，那么互相厮杀的圣杯战争仍然能够按照原计划进行。……只不过，现在各位都已经互相知道了彼此的真实样貌，若是投身于这场战争，必将面对诸多不利。并且，就算最后能有人脱颖而出，也必将面对和一直隐匿在暗处的第七名Master的最终对决——到那时，已然消耗巨大的各位和一直在暗中蓄力的第七名Master到底是谁更有利，想必各位心中都有数。……更何况。”

故意停顿了一下，而后才再度开口，声音悠然而铿锵：

“——又有什么能比‘全世界的永久和平’更符合我们每一个人的利益了呢？”

沉默。

……然后。

“……明白了，我退出。”

打破沉默的第一声，来自一位从刚才就一直没有说过话的亚裔姑娘——Christy，如果他没记错的话，也是一个新兴起的魔术家族的继承人，但因为那个家族资历实在太浅，所以他并没有和她真的打过交道。

而此时，他想，他大概一辈子都不可能忘得了这个向后拢着一头黑长的直发，毅然决然在战争中弃权的姑娘了。

“本来我也对那个圣杯没有什么太大的兴趣，心想着要是万一能赢到最后说不定能许愿一大笔财富或者一个白马王子之类的才参加进来的。但其实我也觉得就为了那样的愿望就赌上性命实在太不值得，还不如和我的闺蜜们去酒吧钓小帅哥来的开心。”

说着，她起身，拎起小皮包，踩着高跟鞋转身便走，身姿飒爽，步履生风。

“我回去和我的英灵说一声，最晚明天你们就能收到我弃权的消息了。就这样。祝各位好运。”

余音未消，人就已经消失在教堂厚重的大门之后了。

被留下的五位Master面面相觑，一时半会儿没能从惊愕中缓过神儿来。

……除了其中一位血气方刚的少年。

“……别开玩笑了！”

少年——他并不知道名字，但看衣着打扮，也像是某个大家族中刚刚崭露头角的希望之星——拍案而起，大声喊道：

“就因为你们那什么莫名其妙的世界和平的愿望，我们就都必须放弃自己的追求吗？！那个愚蠢的女人也许会这样么做，但我绝对不会！”

说着，举起右手，大声念起了咒文：

“以令咒之名命令你——、……呃！”

他并没有能够念完咒文以传召他的英灵。

因为一支黑键就那样毫不容情地擦着他的脸颊，直直飞了过去。

少年连呼吸都忘了一般地瞪大双眼僵在原地，甚至顾不得去擦脸上的那道血痕。

而放出黑键的人——监督役的老神父——则将双手背在身后，满脸的悠然自得。

“少年，随便动粗可不是什么好的待人接物的方式。”

老神父说，面带微笑，可眼神凌厉。

“毕竟，作为魔术师，还对无害的神职人员动粗，这可是会遭天谴的。”

“……！”

少年面色铁青，咬着嘴唇跌回了椅子上。

坐在和少年不远不近的位置的他，能够看见坐下之后的少年一直用左手捂着右手手背，双手止不住地颤抖。

……这孩子大概之后也……

他在内心一声叹息，将视线挪开，再次在剩下的三个人身上过了一遍。

Cameron Winklevoss。Divya Narendra。还有一位他不认识的、从头至尾都没有说过话的姑娘。

他看到他们的脸上仍写着深深的疑惑和不信任——大概就像是此时的自己。

“那么，在座诸位。”

而老神父在此时又一次发声，声音中充满了宽容与慈悲。

“我作为圣堂教会的代表和第七位Master的合作者，能传达的事情就是这些了。接下来就看各位自己的决断了——是参战，还是弃权，我都不会多加过问。”

别有深意地环视了在场者一周。

“——期待各位能做出最明智的选择。”

他看着剩下几个人各有打算的神情，觉得额头隐隐作痛了起来。


	7. 05

“——如果你想要弃权的话，我也是没有意见的。”

这是他的英灵在听他复述完在教堂发生过的事情之后，说出的第一句话。

这话说得太过平静，也太过自然——平静自然到他几乎以为自己出现了什么幻听。

所以他动员了自己全部的观察力死死盯了英灵的脸好一会儿，但却除了一种泰然自若的神色之外，什么都没有捕捉到。

……不是玩笑，也不是口误——他的英灵确确实实是在“认真地”和他讨论这件事。

“认真地”告诉自己，他其实一点儿都不在意自己不战而退。

……这对于一直以来都是抱着极大的决意加入到这次战争中的他来说，确实是有些过于讽刺了。

“……Sean。”

他强压着一口想要冲出来的怒气，低哑着声音说道。

“我把事情的缘由全部告诉你，可不是为了让你劝我弃权的。”

“我知道。而且我也不是想要‘劝你’弃权。”

可面对他的怒气，英灵也仍然面不改色。

“我只是想跟你说，‘参战’其实从来都不是你的必须选择。”

“……可我的戒指——”

“那种事情，解决起来还不是小菜一碟。”

英灵勾起嘴角，语气就像是谈论天气一样理所当然。

“——如果你不能自行隔断我们之间的联系，就由我来不就可以了。”

他立刻就理解了这句话的含义。

……可是他却不明白，英灵说出这句话来，到底有着什么含义。

“……Sean，你的意思是说，如果我想要选择就此退出，你会为了我而自行消失？”

“这是最简单的解决方式不是吗。”

英灵抬了抬肩膀，看起来根本不在意明天的天气是晴是雨。

“毕竟你那个戒指确实有点麻烦，但如果由我来切断我们之间的通路的话，那就相当于是我选择退出而不是你，所以就不算是你违背了家族的意志。而且我作为Assassin，又没有单独行动的技能，只要通路一切断，我的存在就维持不了多久了，那你就可以——”

“……Sean你应该知道你所说的这些我全都明白可我问的并不是这个。”

一口气打断对方的滔滔不绝，他用一种不容逃避的目光死死看进对方的眼睛。

英灵开阖了两下眼皮，而后一声无奈的叹气。

“……Edu，我早就跟你说过了不是吗。”

英灵说，声音柔软而微凉。

“我来到这个世界上，就是你的伙伴——如果你想要求生，那么我会竭尽全力帮助你实现你的愿望。”

召唤出英灵那天的情景飞快闪回。

他的心脏没来由地抽搐了一下。

“……所以，也就是说。”

终于后知后觉地意识到了自己其实一直都误会了什么，他无比狐疑地眯起双眼。

“也就是说，你从来这里第一天开始，就已经预见到了我会中途退出战争的可能性？”

“不是‘预见’，Edu，我区区一个暗杀者，可没有类似‘千里眼’那种破格的技能。”

英灵却仍然从容不迫，甚至还不忘记插科打诨。

“我只是从一开始，就有着为了你的‘生’而做一切可能的事情的决意。”

“……即便那意味着你的‘死’？”

他问，可英灵则低声笑起来。

“不是‘死’，Edu。”

英灵说，客观到仿佛在谈论一件于己无关的事情。

“可别忘了，我只是一个数据体。对于我来说，只有‘消失’，而没有‘死亡’。”

“……但这也不构成你就心甘情愿为了我的逃避而‘消失’的理由？”

他完全不能接受英灵说辞地继续问。

“毕竟，你之前不是也说，你在这个世界上，还有要追求的东西？”

“但那并不会比你的‘生’更重要。”

英灵连想都没想，便如此宣言。却在说完之后，动了动眼珠，很快又补充道：

“……又或者应该说。”

这样说着，英灵弯起眉眼，眸中那片总是蓝得游离的海中，此时竟沾染了些属于此世的温度。

“——如果是为了你的‘生’，那么我不管做什么，大概都会得到比我想要追求的更多的东西吧。”

没有来由地，他突然便想起一段时间前的那晚，当他和英灵围绕着梦境与“活着”进行讨论的时候英灵的样子。

他想起，那天晚上，英灵在看向自己的时候，偶尔眼中也会有像现在这样的，带着星点暖意的微光。

诚然，他仍然没有能够真正了解，英灵所说的那些关于生存与死亡、追寻与意义的话语中，到底有着怎样的深意。

但，现在，此时此刻，他却觉得，即便他仍然对英灵的事情一知半解，可却有一件事情无比清晰地呈现在了自己的眼前：

——英灵也许，比自己还要更加期盼自己的“生”——生命，生存，还有生活。

所以他才会在战争没开始的时候总是指挥着自己去做这做那，在战争即将开幕的时候询问自己对于“活着”的思考，又在战争开始之后表示会为了自己的“生”而献出一切。

……可以说，英灵从一开始，就不是为了圣杯，甚至不是为了圣杯战争而来。

——他是为了自己——或者是以自己的存在为核心的一些什么——才加入到这场不毛的争斗之中的。

“……Sean。”

他一个深呼吸，不动声色地压下了因为这个认知而翻涌上来的一种过于复杂的情绪，尽量让自己听起来无比镇定。

“……但我还是不明白，你到底为什么会这么做？”

没有向英灵解释他在刚才这一段时间里都想通了什么，他只是直戳问题本质地如是发问。

“就算我是通过自身召唤出的你，就算我确实和在这个世界中的那个‘你’有着说近不近说远不远的联系，但这都不足以解释你为我——愿意为我做的一切。……如果你不是对每一个召唤出的Master都如此尽心尽力的话，那么我想我有理由询问，你到底是看中了我的什么？……又或者，你到底对我期望着什么？”

“……Edu。”

而英灵则回望着他，眼中翻起一些仿若来自深海的波涛，无声无息，却暗自汹涌。

“我说过，我会中意你，就是因为你——Eduardo Saverin——的存在本身让我感到无比亲近。……而至于我对你的期望。”

唇瓣轻抿，而后缓缓张口。

“——大概是，你能活出一个，你真正想要的未来吧。”

他觉得，英灵吐出的字句，就像是从水面逃逸到空气中的气泡——纯净，透明——并且包裹着一吹即破的空虚与脆弱。

明明是第一次从英灵口中听到一些关于他内心的无比确切的描述，可是他却完全无法感到一丝一毫的轻快。

“……所以，即便我现在就选择退出战争，让你就此从这个世界上消失，你也不会有任何怨言吗。”

比起是询问，更像是自语地轻喃出这句话，而后咬了一下下唇，强行让自己摆脱某种难以名状的负面情绪，重打精神，说道：

“……但这是不是也意味着，如果我确定自己想要继续参加战争，那么你也会陪我走到最后？”

“……当然。”

英灵小怔了一下，但还是很快给出了肯定回答。

“只要是你真正想做的事情，那么我就会帮你去完成它。”

“……那么，Sean。”

他调整了一下呼吸。

“在我做出最后的决定之前，我的最后的、也是最重要的问题。”

端正神色，他从未有过地严肃道：

“——关于教会提出的那个‘消除天下所有争端’的愿望，你怎么看？”

英灵看着他，眨了眨眼。

“……你先告诉我，Edu，你怎么认为？”

……他倒也不是没有预计过英灵会用这样的反问作为回答。

呼出一口气，他卸下了些身上的力道，有些迷茫地摇了摇头。

“……说实话，我自己其实还没有什么主意。”

他直率地说，丝毫不掩饰自己的犹疑。

“毕竟，我自己一直以来想要实现的愿望——争取Wizard的生存空间——其实从性质上来讲，也和那个差不许多，只不过他们的适用范围比我的这个要大了太多就是了。”

想了想，又道：

“……当然，这并不是说我就完全相信了教会的那一套说辞——我当然也会觉得，比起指望那个看起来就很可疑的神父和那个根本连面都没见到的Master，肯定还是我自己赢得圣杯许下愿望来得更为切实——但我就是……就是觉得……”

停顿。咬牙。

“……觉得万一他们说的都是真的的话，那我就算在这战争中付出了再多最后成为了赢家，不是也都成为了无谓的努力了吗？”

“……所以你才会对是继续参加还是弃权有所犹豫吗。”

英灵若有所悟地点了点头，嘴角挂上了一抹若有似无的苦笑。

“……不管怎样都不会去质疑这个愿望本身的价值，倒也是符合你的风格。”

“……Sean，这是什么——”

“……我说，Edu。”

英灵没给他问话的机会，而是自顾着将话题继续了下去。

“你有没有想过，如果你不再为了某种和平来许愿的话，那么你继续和教会那边的势力斗争，就有着无可辩驳的立场了？”

他先是片刻愣怔，而后拧起了眉头。

“……可是，Sean，归根结底我会决心投身到这场战争当中，就是因为Mark他们——”

“家族和挚友之间，即便背叛家族也不会背叛挚友——我知道这是你下了巨大决心之后做出的选择，所以我并不会劝你放弃你的决定。……只是，Edu，你有没有想过。”

英灵说，以一种极其少见的严肃态度。

“在不背叛挚友的前提下，你也许还可以有别的——真的属于你自己的——选择？”

“……可是。”

他的眉心越拧越紧。

“我觉得，如果要帮到Mark他们，许那样的愿望难道不是最直接的方式吗？”

“但那个真的是，”

英灵定定地看着他，一字一字说得轻飘却深刻：

“——但那个真的会是最好的方式吗？”

一个他从未思考过——甚至从未想到过要去思考的问题。

他无言以对，只有呆在当场。

而他的英灵见他如此，却也不急不躁，只是突然轻声一笑，道：

“没关系，Edu，这个问题你可以保留着，慢慢想。——毕竟战争还未结束，就意味着许愿时间还没有到，在这期间你在自己内心重置多少遍你的愿望都没有关系，不是吗？”

“……你的意思是……”

“不管怎样，你都信不过教会，那么现在弃权，就还为时尚早。……而且说实在的，我的直觉也告诉我，最后的许愿权如果落到了和圣堂教会一伙的Master手里，不管怎样都不是个理想的局面。”

英灵难得饶舌地分析起了现在的状况，一副循循善诱的样子。

“既然如此，我们可以先静观其变——战争进行的过程中，也许能发现教会那边的真正目的，又也许能够想到一个更加好的许愿方式——不管怎样，那都对你继续参加战争的立场形不成影响。”

“……所以，也就是说……”

“也就是说，接下来，我会帮你应对所有可能的局面，让你尽可能地在这场战争中赢下去。而你，Edu。”

英灵说着，冲他别有深意地挑了挑眉毛。

“——不如就一边参与这场游戏，一边当个哲学家，想想所有那些关于‘活着’、又关于‘平等’和‘自由’那些事儿。”

“而当你得到最终的答案的时候，你也将对那最后的局面没有任何犹豫了吧。”

英灵眼中的海蓝得过于辽阔。

他看见自己映在那一片海中的倒影摇晃着点了点头。


	8. 06上

很快，教会便送来了Saber、Caster两组主从自行弃权的消息。

而他则在得到消息后，虽然心知在身份已经全然暴露了的当下意义已然不大，但还是加强了作为据点的住所周围的结界，强压下内心的焦躁不安，按兵不动。

英灵每天都会以气息遮断的技能作为掩护而出门，在城中打探其它几组主从的情况，但也一直没有得到什么有用的信息。

看来，不仅仅是自己，其他几组人也都暂时不敢贸然行动，只是在暗中窥伺着合适的时机。

事态陷入了一种微妙的胶着。

直到突然有一天，他又收到了教会发来的、Lancer主从战败脱落的消息。

……明明没有在城中感知到大规模魔术战的气息，却突然“战败脱落”——他当然会对这异乎寻常的消息感到疑惑。

但却在他还没来得及动身去查探什么的时候，就感觉到了自家的结界受到了另外一种不属于教会的使魔的干扰。

他让英灵外出察看，得到的回复是使魔来自Winklevoss家，似乎有着什么消息要传达给自己。

他几经犹豫，最终还是将使魔放进，接收了施加在使魔身上的魔术信息。

信息很简单，一个时间，一个地点，还有一句邀约——单身赴会，进行对战。

说白了，就是战书。

他和英灵面面相觑。

“……这个战书不管是时机还是内容都实在是太古怪了。”

他一边用魔术将传信的使魔彻底销毁，一边喃喃道。

“教会虽然说了Lancer组战败，可却没有明言Master到底是谁，也没解释那个战败到底是怎么回事。可那个向来谨慎的Winklevoss家长男竟然会在得到教会的消息后丝毫不去在意这背后的玄机，而是立刻找到还剩下的主从发出战书……”

“这说明他一定对于Lancer组的事情知道一些什么。”

他的英灵接话，若有所思。

“而且，虽然决定要和剩下主从一决胜负，可却不搞突击或偷袭，而是这样堂堂正正下战书——看得出这家伙似乎也不介意别人猜到他对Lancer组的事情有所知晓。”

“……是因为有着绝对可以赢下对战的自信吗。”

“或者是，不论输赢，他都没想隐瞒他所知道的Lancer组的情报——又或者该说，他是在拐弯抹角地以Lancer组的情报为诱饵，引得我们不得不出动。”

英灵抬眼看向他，神情严肃。

“虽然战书本身有可能是个陷阱；就算不是陷阱，我作为一个不善于近战的Assassin，被这样从正面挑战的话也没有必胜的信心——但如果赴约，就有可能了解一些凭我们自己了解不到的内情。……Edu。”

没有继续说下去。

他明白英灵这是将选择权全权交给了自己。

放在膝头的双手握紧，松开，又握紧。他闭上双眼，做了一个深长的呼吸。

“……Sean。”

而后再次看向英灵，将字句用力推出牙关。

“——我觉得，一直这样闭门不出，终归不是办法。”

“嗯，那就这样决定了。”

英灵倒是应得干脆而爽快，甚至还送给了他一个敞亮的笑容。

“不入虎穴，焉得虎子——战争嘛，有的时候总得拿出些魄力才好。”

“……”

他则看着英灵满脸的无所畏——或者说，无所谓——觉得自己的指尖扎在掌心，带来些隐约的疼痛。

“……可是，Sean，你也说，你其实没有必胜的信心——”

“但既然对方会提出这样面对面的单挑——当然，我是说在这个战书是真诚的情况下——那么也就是说，对方没有用一些不入流的手段偷偷解决掉你这个Master的打算。”

英灵自顾地点着头，分析得头头是道。

“那么，就算我赢不了，也不过就是你因为英灵被消灭而退出战争这样的结局。虽然确实对你来说不算完美，但终归不愁活下去的问题——”

“……可是Sean。”

他强硬地打断英灵，自己甚至都因为自己语气中明显的愤懑而感到了些许意外。

“之前是你说，你会尽量帮我赢下去，也是你说让我好好思考一下关于我的愿望的问题——可是现在，战争不过刚刚开始，你抛给我的那些问题我也一个都还没有想清楚，你如果就这样干干脆脆地战败消失了，不是未免太不负责任了吗。”

英灵一时语塞，睁大双眼。

“……Edu——”

“Sean。”

他不给英灵辩解什么的机会，而是有意无意地一眼扫过右手背上的令咒，咬了咬下唇内测的肉，又道：

“……我要求你——不是强制，但是要求你——不管怎样，都不要轻易放弃你在这里的存在。能赢就赢，赢不了就想办法脱身，我作为Master会给你绝对的支持和掩护。”

咽下一口口水，润了润有些发干的咽喉。

“毕竟，Sean，在这场战争中我还需要你——你还远远不到可以消失的时候。”

半晌没有回复。

他看着英灵，有些置身事外地心想，这大概是第一次，他在英灵的眼中，看到如此清晰的涟漪荡漾开去。

而自己的面影，就在那泛着波涛的水面上，模糊了确切的形状。

“……果然。”

涟漪尚未平息，英灵连声音都带上了些湿润的水汽。

“在这种关键的时候，我就是拿你没办法啊，Edu。”

英灵说着，唇边眼角弯起的笑容柔软，似乎包含着说不尽的感慨。

“——既然你都已经这样发话了，那我又怎么可能不听从呢？”

他没能回复英灵更多的话语。

他只是觉得，英灵眼中的涟漪就那样荡到了自己的脚边，打湿了自己的脚趾。暖暖的，又凉凉的。


	9. 06中

Cameron Winklevoss选定的地点，是远离市中心的一片废弃用地，无人，空旷，一览无遗。

看来，作为传统魔术大家的长子，Cameron还是谨记魔术使用需要避开大众耳目的教诲，并且，似乎对自己的战力很有信心。

他为了观察情况，提前了一些到达了那里，但却隔着一段距离就看到只身一人站在场地中心的Cameron。因为自己的结界和英灵技能的影响，对方暂时还没有意识到自己的存在，但他环顾四周之后也不得不承认，在样一片场地中，暗杀或者奇袭都几乎没有了可能。

情形对自己压倒性的不利。

——Sean。

他停下脚步，用精神通话询问自己的英灵。

——如果你觉得实在棘手，我们现在也许还可以脱身……

——Edu，来都来了，总得干点儿值回来回路费的事儿再回去吧？

而英灵，不知是故作轻松，还是真的没有感到紧张，只是这样调侃着说道。

——至于我——你要知道，暗杀者虽然攻击力不行，但跑路技术可是一流的啊。

——……

无从辨别英灵话语的可靠程度，但却确实地捕捉到了英灵没有退缩之意的意志。他短而深地呼出一口气，双手在身边使劲握成拳。

——……那么，Sean。

——没关系的，Edu。

察觉到了他的决意，英灵的声音里浮起一些柔软的笑意。

他能感觉到，随着对方的话语，自己周身被英灵施加的魔术气息在逐渐稀释。

——就做所有你想做的。

话音刚落，他便对上了Cameron Winklevoss投过来的目光。

……已经无路可退。

他又一个深呼吸，让指甲在掌心刻下略带痛楚的痕迹，而后迈开步子，向前走去。

Cameron对他做的第一件事情，是要求一个握手。

他的视线在对方那只刻着令咒的右手背和那张带着无比绅士的笑容的脸庞之间逡巡了好几圈儿，但最终也没察觉到任何的加害之意，于是也便狐疑地伸出手，小心翼翼地和对方握在了一起。

……确实，就是一个无比、无比普通的，握手。

“Eduardo——虽然现在我们是站在战场上的敌手了，但也请允许我继续这样称呼你——我很高兴你能响应我的邀约，出现在这里。”

对方说，语气真诚得没有任何杂质。

他看着这个和自己的家族偶有往来，和自己也算有些交情的、总是风度翩翩的大少爷，甚至不知道自己到底该摆出什么样的表情。

“……Cmaeron。”

……总而言之，他决定还是从直呼其名开始。

“你这到底是……”

“就如你所见，是向你寻求一对一的决斗，来决出能留在圣杯战争中的阶段性胜者。”

Cameron耐心地解释道。

“……虽然我之前也给Erica发了邀约，但是她却没有在我指定的时间地点出现，实在是有些遗憾。”

“……Erica。”

他重复了一遍这个女名，脑中浮现起了当时在教会时那个从头到尾一言不发的女性Master。

“她也留下了……也就是说，战败的Lancer组是——”

“啊啊，是Divya。”

Cameron说，神情悲痛。

“他和我们一族向来交情甚笃，所以他在失去了自己的英灵之后，来给我进行了通报。”

“……失去了英灵？通报？”

他挑选着对方语句中的关键词进行追问，而对方只是一声轻叹，道：

“……Divya是魔术协会的人，这你也是知道的吧？”

他点点头。

对方便继续道：

“——那你应该也能想见，魔术协会听说圣堂教会和大圣杯的制作者勾结在一起之后，会做出什么反应吧？”

……啊啊。

这样一想，这确实也是理所当然的事情。

魔术协会和圣堂教会向来只是在表面上维持平衡，实际上一直在世人所不知道的地方进行你死我活的争斗，这件事情只要是和魔术有关的人都该有所了解。而这一次，事关魔术界完成度最高的魔术术式“大圣杯”，魔术协会自然更不可能放任圣堂教会为所欲为。

……然而这样一来，问题就在于。

“……Divya带着英灵，和魔术协会的人一起去围攻圣堂教会，可却吃了败仗？”

他语带怀疑地说道。

“就算圣堂教会再怎么厉害，这也有点……”

“第七位Master，Eduardo，别忘了这一点。”

Cameron严正地提醒道。

“虽然那个家伙可能真的签订了不会暗中攻击剩下的Master的条文，但Divya参与由魔术协会发起的进攻，明显已经算作挑衅，那个家伙带着英灵出手也就不再受条文的制约了。”

“……”

他在脑海中理了一下思路。

“也就是说，Divya的Lancer，败给了那第七位Master的英灵？”

“Berserker。”

丝毫不掩饰地，Cameron便直接道出了非常关键的情报。

“虽然没有见到那位Master的真面目，但是Divya确实了解了一些关于那个英灵的信息——Berserker，保有一部分理智，但狂化值不低，并且能在战斗中以再度削弱理智为代价提高自己的狂化等级进行攻击。虽然战术上重攻不重防，但是却有着能够恢复自身体力的技能。……虽然光这样就已经够为棘手了，但他却还有个更为难缠的宝具，会先限制住对手的行动，再施加伤害。”

顿了顿。

“……Divya即便带着印度神话中的大英雄升格而成的英灵，也没能赢下那个莫名其妙的家伙。”

……印度神话。

他回忆了一下，隐约想起Narendra这一家系确实是来自印度，心下了然，不再多问，只是聊胜于无地说着些慰藉的话：

“……但是不管怎样，他人能够活着回来，已经算是很幸运了。”

“……这倒也不能完全这么说。”

Cameron苦笑着，摇了摇头。

“因为，据Divya说，那个Berserker虽然实力很强，但确实完全没有对他这个Master出手，对其他协会的人也仅只是点到即止——从这一点来看，也许那第七位Master不喜争端，不愿见到流血牺牲的性格确实是真的也说不定。”

“……也就是说，不是‘勉强生还’，而是被‘饶了一命’的意思吗……”

他整理着得到这些信息，不再作声，而是一边低头作沉吟状，一边在脑中问英灵道：

——Sean，根据现在知道的这些，你能不能判断那个Berserker到底是谁？

——……几乎不可能。

英灵答得无奈。

——就算知道职阶和技能效果，这样的英灵也多了去了，根本不可能特定到某一个人身上。……如果想要确切知道那英灵的更详细的消息，大概还是得让我直接见上他一眼。

——……那看来，我们今天这关，不得不先过了才行啊。

他暗自一声叹息，不再和英灵对话，再度抬头看向Cameron，调整了一下状态，另开话头说道：

“……Cameron，你带给我的关于Berserker的情报，我都已经知道了。”

清清嗓子。

“而现在，我更在意的是——你会这样约我出来正面对战，又会这样把Divya以战败为代价得到的消息不加掩饰地告诉我，又到底是为了什么？”

“……非要说的话，大概是为了魔术师的骄傲吧。”

Cameron答，脸上浮起的笑容中略有苦涩，但更多的还是一种坦然。

“本来，我作为世家的长子被大圣杯选召，就是心怀骄傲参加这场圣杯战争的，也从来都认为不管是输是赢，都应该堂堂正正。……虽然我这个想法总被我的胞弟嘲笑，但不管怎样我还是没有办法接受用不干净的手段进行战斗。所以我绝对不会被人随便劝说两句话就弃权，但是也不愿意暗中动什么手脚。而在协会已经全面败给教会与那第七组主从的联合的当下，我能想到的最合适的方式，就是以淘汰制的方式一路赢下去，打败其他人，也打败那个Berserker，最后获得圣杯。”

“……”

他看着对方那双干净平和的天蓝色眼睛，一时甚至没找到合适的言语来进行回复，只能干巴巴地问道：

“……可是，你这样想，我和还剩下的那位Master——那位叫Erica的姑娘——并不一定也会这样想不是吗。你有没有想过，如果你下的战书，我们两个都没有应战，那你该怎么办？”

Cameron听罢，苦笑着摇了摇头。

“……我刚才也说了，我这样的做法，我的胞弟向来是不赞同的。……所以我们两个说好，如果我的方式行不通，那么接下来就由他掌管大局……至于他是想要怎样赢得战争，我就不敢多言了，毕竟，那是我从来不擅长的领域——也是我完全不想要采取的方式。”

“……”

他又沉默了一会儿，而后才道：

“……可是……虽然由作为你的对手的我来说这话好像不太合适，可是，客观来看，你的弟弟想要采取的方式在战争中胜面才更大一些不是吗。……还是说，你有绝对的信心，一对一单挑，不管对手是谁都不会输掉？”

“信心的话，确实是有，但也不能说是绝对。……但就像刚才我所说的，我是心怀骄傲参加进这场战争的，所以，如果是以这种方式大大方方输掉比赛的话，我也毫无怨言。”

“……即便那样你就无法实现你的愿望了？”

“我的愿望，是想要让Winklevoss家族能够繁荣昌盛。然而，说实话，我认为一个家族，如果能一直心怀着作为魔术师的骄傲的话，那么便不会轻易没落。”

Cameron说，挺胸抬头，光明磊落。

“反过来说，如果为了繁荣昌盛就放弃了骄傲的话，那么那种根茎都已经腐烂的繁荣，又有什么意义呢？”

……眼前的这个男人思想虽然称得上是守旧，但却有着不容置喙的信念，并对自己的选择有着坚定不移的信心。

他在这一刻，从男人坚毅的面庞上，确确实实读取到了这一点。

那让到现在都对自己的愿望感到迟疑的他多少感到一些羡慕，但更多的，却是一种隐隐从身体内侧燃烧起来的对抗之心。

……自己也想要像眼前的男人一样，在面对圣杯的时候，有着能够毫不犹豫说出的愿望；抑或在不得不退出时，能够毫无悔恨地退场。

为了做到这一点。

——……Sean。

他在脑中用一种不曾有过的坚定呼唤他的英灵。

而他的英灵。

——……我明白，Edu。

则也用一种不曾有过的坚定回应了他。

——为了你，我会尽我最大的努力。

他点了点头，而后长吸一口气：

“……那么，Cameron Winklevoss。此时此刻，我，Saverin家继承人Eduardo Saverin，正式接受你的挑战。”


	10. 06下

空旷的平地上，他和Cameron隔着一段距离遥相对望。

Cameron举起一只手向他示意，他则回以一个手势表示准备就位。

他们同时将手放下。

东风起。

他们的英灵在他们面前同时解除了灵体化的状态显现。

然后。

““……啊。””

同时发出了一声和此时一触即发的空气完全不匹配的惊叹声。

“……哈，我说你们这对主从今天来到这场上的时候怎么走得那么近了我却都没有察觉到，但既然英灵是你这个暗杀者的话我就可以理解了啊。”

对方的英灵是一位红发红衣面貌英气的女性，说话声音中气十足传到他耳朵里字字清晰。

“也不知道我是和你有什么孽缘，竟然又一次在这个完全不同的世界线的圣杯战争里碰上了。”

“……那可是我要说的台词啊。”

他的英灵回应，声音里面有着些苦笑的意味。

“而且连这一对一进行对决的形式都这么像，就算是孽缘，也实在是太巧合了一点。”

“嘁，我可完全不想要这样子的巧合啊。更何况这次连最终战都不是，想想真是糟糕透了。”

红发女英灵皱了皱脸。

“很多意义上来说，我对你都不占优不是吗。”

“但这也是此一时，彼一时。”

他的英灵耸耸肩膀，听起来有些无奈。

“对于我来说，正因为这不是最终战却碰上了你这样的对手，才会比较头疼——”

“……你们等等。”

两位英灵的你来我往之中，Cameron终于带着满头满脸的问号介入了进来。

“……Rider，你和Eduardo的英灵……这是……？”

“……正如你所见Master，我们在别的世界上线稍微有那么一点点的交集——”

“嗯，一点点，顶多也就是先结成同盟，最后一对一PK这样的微不足道的关系。”

他的英灵调笑着补充，感觉彻底放松了下来。

“……好久不见了啊Rider——世界上最伟大的船长之一——Francis Drake。”

“……虽然对于我们来说‘时间’这概念本来就不存在，不过按照现世的说法，确实是很久不见了啊。”

女性英灵——Drake船长——语带挖苦，神色却满是善意。

“Sean Parker，别来无恙？”

“正如你所见，还是老样子。”

他的英灵抬了抬肩膀。

“甚至比你上次见到我的时候，还要一身轻松。”

Drake听罢，略微睁大双眼，看起来像是惊中有喜。

“这么说，你终于找到自己想找的东西了吗？”

“……是怎么样呢。”

英灵却语气轻飘，答得含糊其辞。

“……”

Drake眨了几下眼，而后似有所悟地敛了敛神情。

“……是么。既然如此，我就不问上次在我退场之后，到底都发生了什么了。”

顿了顿，又陡然扬起了语调，道：

“——不过不管怎样，既然我又像现在这样得到了一次和你对决的机会，我可不会因为我们之前的交集而手下留情的啊。”

说着，手中用魔力织出两把手枪，嘴角勾起弧度自信而张狂。

“Sean，这次也务必让我尽兴而归啊。”

“……既然船长大人都这么说了，我们这样的小杂兵硬着头皮也得上了不是吗。”

英灵说起话来仍然没个正经，可身形却已经调整成了临战状态。

他能感觉到场上的魔力骤然增加了浓度，而自己身体中的魔力回路也被激发得血脉贲张。

没有人再说话。

空气在静默中加速流动，摩擦出一触即发的火花。

……他想，自己大概是没有机会在战斗开始之前，询问两位英灵刚才那段对话中的“上一次”到底发生了什么了。

电光火石之间，爆音响起，尘土飞扬。

“……你这家伙，仍然还是有着十分棘手的技能啊。”

Drake一边说，一边接连不断地开火，声音和枪声缠绕在一起，穿透空气而来。

“我这‘星之开拓者’的名号遇上你，也不过就是徒有虚名而已。”

“……可要不是我有这技能，估计很快就会消散在你的枪下了——要是那样的话，我还怎么让船长大人尽兴而归呢？”

而他的英灵，在这样的枪林弹雨中，竟能够躲闪自如，甚至还有余裕在对方攻击的间隙进行回击，并且配以一如既往的说笑。

他站在一段距离之外，看着地表上留下的紧密的痕迹，以及在那片痕迹之上视对方攻击为无物的英灵，觉得自己竟完全不能理解到底发生了什么。

……“星之开拓者”——如果他没有记错，应该是被赋予那些完成了同时代人类不可完成之事而成为英灵的英雄伟人的技能——效果是快速聚积自体的魔力，同时让自体的攻击能够穿越一切防御和屏障，形成必中效果。

可自己的英灵，距自己所知，本该是不具备可以对抗这种效果的技能的。

更何况，他现在也还没有感受到体内的魔力因为技能发动而产生的消耗。

……若是如此，那么现在这个状况，到底是——

“既然如此，那我也就不和你兜圈子了。”

枪声骤停。一片扬尘散去之后，是Drake和英灵再一次对峙两端的景象。

他越过自己英灵的肩膀，看到了Drake脸上坚毅而傲然的神情。

“——毕竟我们也是老相识了，不如就直接用宝具来做个了结如何？”

身上过电一般一阵寒毛直竖。

他使劲咬了一下下唇让自己镇定下来，而后对着英灵的背影沉声道：

“……Sean。如果你准备那样做的话，我也随时可以——”

“……不。”

可他的英灵的回复，却是让包括他在内的所有人都感到的意外的内容。

“虽然是来自船长的邀约，我也觉得无比荣幸，但我还是得说，不。”

英灵说，无比平静，却又无比坚决。

“——我现在，还不能使用我的宝具。”

无言。

他能感觉到，此时场上正被一种充满疑惑的微妙氛围所笼罩。

“……啊啊，原来如此。”

可在这氛围中，Drake船长却突然发出了一声像是解开了多年疑惑般的感叹。

“……我说为什么刚才开始你的态度就一直很消极，完全没有上次我们对决时的那种果决之意——Sean，你的宝具，原来是这样一回事吗。……这样的话倒是可以解释，为什么你直到最后也没得到你想要的东西了。”

“……我就知道，面对如你这般聪慧的女性，我终究是瞒不住什么的。”

他的英灵则低头苦笑，看样子是完全理解了Drake的语焉不详。

“……是的，我想你的猜测应该是没错的，船长。……所以这一次，我确实还不能使用我的宝具。”

“……是么。”

Drake点了点头，做出了个理解的表情，但很快眼中又恢复了属于战场的锐利。

“但即便是这样，这也是场真刀真枪的比试，目的是胜利而不是重叙旧情——就算你不愿意展开你的宝具，我这边也不会手下留情的哦？”

“……那是自然。”

英灵说，声音中的苦味更加浓了一些。

“实不相瞒，我现在已经在脑海中过了起码有五种面对你的宝具时的逃脱方案了。”

“……哦？成功率呢？”

“……那种事情。”

轻笑起来，英灵像是认真又像是调侃地道：

“——不试试怎么知道呢？”

——黄金鹿与暴风夜（Golden Wild Hunt）——那是曾击败西班牙无敌舰队的火船结合了风暴之恶魔的模样——也是Francis Drake这位曾令海上之人闻风丧胆的大海贼所持有的宝具的真相。

他在登时异变的天候中，看着红发女海贼身后浮现的舰队，以及舰队的甲板上伸出的一排排黑黝黝的枪口，只觉得头皮一阵发麻，甚至快要感受不到自己身体的正常机能。

“……Sean。”

而此时，像这样发出声音传达给英灵，几乎便已经尽了他的全力。

“你要怎么——”

“……Edu，张好结界，离这边越远越好。”

可他的英灵却只是淡定地如是道。

“虽然我想，再怎么样Drake船长也不会把你当作目标，但你要知道，被‘星之开拓者’加持过的‘黄金鹿与暴风夜’，就算是余波对人类来说负担都太大了。”

“……可是Sean——”

“……别担心，Edu。就像我跟你说的，做为一个暗杀者，虽然我战斗力不行，但逃跑策略可是顶尖的。”

回过头，在这样的节骨眼上，英灵竟然还不忘送给他一个故作风骚的眼神。

“——毕竟，我还得负责解答你现在心中有的很多疑惑呢，不是吗？”

后退，后退，再后退。

后退到一个足够远的距离，他看着一片战舰与火枪，觉得自己的英灵在这样的规模面前，渺小得就像是海浪中的一粒沙石。

“那么，Sean，曾经打败了我的暗杀者。”

女海贼的声音裹挟着狂气，在一片翻涌着魔术气息的电闪雷鸣之中宛如恶魔的宣告。

“——就让我看看，在坚持不用宝具的情况下，你到底如何应对这来自海上亡灵的狂欢。”

万千枪口齐齐对准了他的英灵。

他觉得，自己的身体里面，此时也卷起了一阵足以让自己颤抖着四分五裂的风暴。

而在这样的风暴之中，唯有来自右手背上的隐痛是唯一不动的礁石。

……啊啊，对了。

“——记住我的名字，而后殒命于此吧。”

“……以令咒的名义，命令你——”

女海贼的咏唱和自己的咏唱重叠在一起。

空气中的魔力翻滚成激流漩涡。

“——是击落了太阳的——”

“……Sean，现在——”

光爆，轰鸣。

他和女英灵的咏唱同时断在一阵地动山摇之中。

异变来得过于突然。他甚至还没有来得及反应，便因为过于刺眼的光芒而不得不闭上了眼睛。

一片被热流和巨响包围的黑暗之中，有熟悉的气息回到他身边，并带着他整个人伏下了身。

明明应该是紧急的情况，可他却竟然因为那气息的存在而感到了一种莫名的心安。

就这样过了半晌，所有一切才再一次平息。

他缓缓地睁开眼睛，首先映入眼帘的，便是一双写满了关切的蓝色眼眸。

“……Edu，你没事吧？”

“……”

他先是愣怔着瞪了他的英灵一会儿，随后突然意识到什么似地慌忙站起身，上下检查着他的英灵。

“Sean，你才是——刚才那个，你没受什么伤吧……？”

“……Edu。你冷静一点。我是灵体，就算受伤，只要保持魔力通路相通，总归是没什么大事。”

英灵哭笑不得地制止了他的点检，道。

“……而且刚才那个来自外部的攻击，只是针对了船长，并没有波及到我。……倒是船长——”

他和英灵同时向刚才还被火船和火枪布满的场上看去。

然而此时，所有那些船只枪炮都不见了踪迹——Drake船长也消失无踪——只有一个并不认识的男性英灵站在场中央，无比悠然地环视四周，而后甚是感慨地道：

“——果然，能再次参与到人类的现世，总是一件这样令人振奋的事情啊。”


	11. 07上

男性。青年。西洋人。一身服服帖帖的黑色西装。

“——Archer；种属：人；属性：中立·善；筋力D，耐久C，敏捷A+，魔力A，幸运B-。三个技能分别是，天赋的睿智A+++，信仰的加护（伪）B-，聚焦EX。”

他的英灵立刻发动数据读取的技能，迅速将这个来路不明的男性英灵的数据读了出来。

“……感觉应该是历史上的哪一位学问家，但是到底是谁——”

“——我说，那边的小子就这么读取别人的数据，可让人有点不爽啊。”

许是声音传到了英灵的耳朵里，英灵转过头来看向他们，朗声道。

“虽说按照Master的命令直接偷袭了Rider的我也没什么资格说这话吧。”

“……”

他的英灵扶着他站起身来，并且上前半步将自己挡在了身后，周身积聚起魔力，做出随时准备应战的样子。。

“……Archer——虽然我有很多问题，不过先从一个最关键的开始——你是从什么时候发现的我们？……对于我们的信息，你知道了多少？”

“哈，不问目的，先问情报——果然是很符合Assassin的作风。不过，关于这点，你大可放心。”

Archer回答，态度倒是端正大方。

“你们这地方选得偏僻，又施加了层层结界。我也是在那个女海贼展开宝具的时候，才察觉到这边的魔力放出的。所以关于你们——关于你，小子——我现在除了你的职阶之外，一无所知。”

“……”

英灵沉吟了一下，似乎是在评估这段话的可信性，但最终没再追诘，而是将问题转换了方向。

“那么，船长她——”

“啊啊，那个女海贼——刚才我那一击完全出其不备，更何况还有我引以为傲的‘聚焦’加持——不出意外的话，她现在已经不在这个世界上了吧？”

Archer毫不掩饰地答道，声音中满是得意。

“不然，你问问那边那个Master小子？”

……Cameron。

他这才慌忙将视线从Archer身上移开，投向Cameron所在的地方。

而那位直到刚才都还昂首挺胸自信满满的世家少爷，此时则阴沉着一张脸，向这边走了几步，又在一个安全距离停了下来，并向自己展示了一下他的右手背。

……空空如也。

他倒吸一口气。

“……所以也就是说……”

“Rider战败，Winklevoss脱离本次战争，吗。”

他的英灵冷静地对当下情况作出了判断，又重新看回Archer。

“……那么，Archer，你在偷袭船长得手之后，却又这样出现在场上——你的目的到底是什么？……如果想要靠攻其不备来做掉其他对手是你的Master采取的策略的话，那么刚才你明明可以连我一起攻击——那样的魔力量，就算是我能躲开，也必定受到重创——可是你那一击却明显没有将我视为目标……”

“嗯，如果要我说的话，趁着刚才的机会一次除掉你们两个，本该是最合理的做法。但是我的Master似乎和你的那位Master有着些说不清道不明的关系——”

“……诶？”

突然被提及，他甚至没顾得上掩饰自己的惊讶。

他的英灵也回过头来，目光疑惑。

“……Edu，你之前不是说你不认识那位女性Master？”

“……我确实是对她没有印象啊……”

蹙起眉，他努力回忆着在教堂中见到的那位女性的面容，却无论如何无法将其和自己认识的任何人联系到一起。

而Archer却没有对他们的动摇表现出丝毫的疑问，只是径自说道：

“小子，你不认识我家Master，但我家Master却确实知道你。她说，只要跟你提一个名字，你就应该有些头绪。”

“……谁？”

“——Mark Zuckerburg。”

……噢。

脑海中本不相关的信息此时突然联结到了一起。

“……Erica Albright。”

几乎下意识地念出了这个名字，Archer听罢，满意一笑：

“对。这就是我家Master的全名。”

……他知道这个姑娘，但也只是“知道”而已。

她是和Mark短暂交往过一段时间的、Mark的前女友。因为她来自别的大学，和Mark交往的时间又实在短得微不足道，所以他也只是听Mark提到过这个名字，并没有机会亲自见过。

但是，从某种程度上说，这个姑娘对自己的人生，又间接产生了极大的影响——就是因为和她的分手对Mark形成了一些刺激，Mark才会在那个晚上在Blog上写了一篇充满了尖锐情绪的文章；而自己则是看到那篇文章才会连夜跑去Mark的宿舍，并且不偏不倚地被卷进了Mark创建灵子网络空间的大计划中。

Erica Albright。

……真是人生何处不相逢。

“……原来如此。”

他的英灵从他和Archer这短短的几句对话中便敏锐地察觉到了问题的核心，发出一声促狭的笑。

“又是和Mark相关的人物吗。……Mark Zuckerburg到底是有多大能量，怎么到哪里都能对事情产生这么大的影响……”

“……那个人大概确实是有着把身边的所有人都卷进一些大事件的能力。”

他也苦笑着应，但很快又调整了一下情绪，再度向Archer发问：

“……那么，是Erica示意你只击败Cameron，却让我暂时留在战争之中？”

“唔，大体上来说是这样，不过细节上需要做些小小的调整。”

Archer半眯起眼，打量着他，露出一个饶有兴味的笑容。

“——确切地说，我家Master不仅想让你暂时留在战争中，还想邀请你去她的根据地，进行一场和平的谈话。”


	12. 07下

Erica的居所，意外地处在城中的繁华区，楼房林立，人流密集——完全不符合魔术师一贯的避人耳目的作风。

他问带路的Archer为什么偏偏要将根据地选在这里，可得到的回答却只是“她也有她自己的理由，一会儿你应该都能从本人那里得到答案”。

他于是不再多话，只是和自己的英灵一起跟着Archer走进一幢看起来很普通的公寓，坐进电梯，沉默着上升。

……不管怎样，都实在是没有要前去一位魔术师——而且还是自己在战争中的对手——的所在地时应该有的紧张感了。

他看着电梯楼层的指示灯一层一层向上累加，如是想。

公寓的门，是随身携带了钥匙的Archer开的。

一进房门，就被沉闷的空气扑了满怀。面对着一整个空荡且没有生活气的房间，他和英灵不约而同地交换了一个疑惑的眼神。

但Archer却不顾他们的疑惑，只是径自走进房里，并示意他们也跟上，而后穿过客厅，直接打开了主卧室的门。

“Master，你想见的人我已经都带来了。”

“……请他们进来吧。”

卧室里传来一个有些暗哑的女声。Archer站在门边，歪歪头指示他们进屋。

他站在门口，先镇定了一下心神，并且确定没从门内感受到什么可疑的气息，这才谨慎地踏了进去。

卧室中，窗帘半掩，光线昏暗，空气也和客厅中一样沉淀着。

而将他们请来的人，Erica Albright，此时正半靠在床上，带着一个虚弱的笑容看向他们。

“……Eduardo，我很高兴你能够跟着Archer来到这里见我。”

Erica说，声音和她的笑容一样，没有什么生气。

“如你所见，我现在这个状态，就算想要亲自去找你，大概也不是那么容易……”

“……Erica。”

他上下打量了几圈儿床上的女孩儿，即便在这样的光线里，也能清楚察觉到女孩儿脸色的糟糕——可在他的记忆里，Mark从来不曾跟自己说起过他的前女友是个体弱多病的姑娘，并且教会相见的那一次，他也未能意识到女孩儿被什么疾病缠身。

“……你这是……”

“……是呢。果然看到我这副样子，是谁都会在意到底是怎么回事吧。”

Erica则苦笑一声，道。

“不过那要解释起来，大概会是一段很长的对话了。……所以Eduardo，你为何不先坐下，然后我们再正式开始这次对话呢？”

床边的椅子看起来是为了来客——大概特指自己——专门准备的。

一把无比普通的，没有任何魔术痕迹的椅子。

他没有犹豫很久，便听从对方的建议，在椅子上小心落座。

“……你果然，就像是Mark曾经跟我说的，是个非常善良的人。”

而就在他坐下的一瞬，女孩的声音便柔柔地传来。

“出身正统却待人谦和，颇具才能却不设防备——大概就是因为如此，你作为一个世家出身的Magus，才会和被视为邪道的Wizard成为那样好的朋友吧。”

“……等等，Erica。”

他绷紧后背，警觉发问。

“你……你知道Mark是个Wizard？”

“……当然，我知道。”

Erica笑起来，笑容里正面和负面的情绪微妙掺杂在一起。

“——因为我自己在是Magus的同时，也是Wizard。”

他听说过有很少一部分正统魔术世家出身的人在研习传统魔术的同时，对新开发出的灵子魔术也有所造诣。

但他只是从未想过，眼前这个卧病在床的女孩儿——自己在圣杯战争中的对手——也会是其中之一。

只不过，当他转念想到像Mark那样的人，也不会轻易就和一个正统魔术师交往的时候，反倒是觉得女孩儿的双重身份更容易接受了。

“……所以你是因为灵子魔术的事情，才会和Mark相识的吗。”

“嗯。……不过同样，也是因为灵子魔术的事情，我才会很快就和他分开了的。”

女孩儿说，轻轻摇了摇头。

“Mark他对于‘灵子魔术师’这个身份实在是太过执着，就像是，一方面感到自豪，一方面又感到自卑，所以他要拼尽全力做出一些事情来让别人认可他。……而我自己却对这样的身份——Magus也好Wizard也好——没有任何特别的感觉，真的完全跟不上他的步伐。所以。”

说着，看向他，眼中有了些好奇而调皮的亮光。

“……所以，我倒是一直很好奇，你做为一个如此正统的Magus，到底是如何做到和Mark相处得这样好的？”

“……”

他看着女孩儿，不知道这场对话到底会走向何方，但却因为无法拒绝女孩儿眼底的闪亮，于是只好耐心回答道：

“……我和你一样，同样对这些身份没有什么兴趣。所以我想，我能和Mark做这么长时间的好朋友，大概只是因为，我很欣赏他这个人本身吧。”

“即便他是个绝对自我中心的超级毒舌男？”

Erica冲他眨眨眼睛。

“……即便他还将你卷进了他那么危险的计划——甚至可能，虽然这只是我的猜测——还影响到了你对这次圣杯战争的参与？”

他一口气哽在嗓子里。

而他的背后，英灵释放出的魔力也在瞬间增大。

可Erica却依然淡然，波澜不惊地说道：

“毕竟，作为一个同时是Magus和Wizard的人，在我看到Mark那表面上做成交友网站的theFacebook的创始人一栏有你的名字时，大概就已经知道怎么回事了。这样一想，Mark他们的动静越来越大，可魔力反应却一直没有被察知的背后，如果是有你的结界术在支持，就没有什么可奇怪的了。而就在前一段时间，我听说Mark他们为了继续做网站而转去了加州，只有你一个人留在了纽约——考虑到Mark那唯我独尊的暴君脾气，能让你们毫无芥蒂地分在两地各行其是的原因其实并不多，而其中可能性最大的一个，就是你参加圣杯战争，实际上也是为了他的theFacebook计划——我说的对吗，Eduardo？”

他甚至一时不知道该做出什么反应。

女孩儿见他如此，则扑哧一声笑了出来。

“……Eduardo，你果然是个很好懂的人。Mark会那样亲近你，我想也不是没有来由的。”

“……”

他更加不知该如何接话，只得听女孩儿在笑完之后，继续说下去：

“……那么，Eduardo。”

收起笑意，女孩儿正了正神色，道。

“如果我猜的没错——如果你参加圣杯战争，真的是为了theFacebook计划许愿——那么在此，我想向你提出一个提案。”

清了清嗓子，一字一顿：

“——接下来的战争，要不要和我结盟，一起对付那个直到现在还正体不明的第七对主从呢？”

这一次，他能感觉到连英灵传过来的魔力都不是很稳了。

“……结盟？和我？”

他重复了这两个关键词，脑子里面飞快处理着这过于意外的信息。

“……这是说，你难道是想和我许同样的愿望吗？……为了Mark的theFacebook计划？”

“……很相近，但也不尽然。”

女孩儿答。

“我会支持你为了Mark，为了theFacebook许愿，但我最终的目的，却是为了我自己。”

抿抿唇瓣，郑重道：

“——我最终，是想要脱离折磨我的病痛。”

……说起来。

“……Erica，你的身体状况，到底是……”

“……乳癌。和Mark分手之后才查出的病症，但却已经到了很难办的程度了。”

女孩儿轻声说，声音中多了些被痛苦打磨过的沧桑。

“而在被诊断之后不久，我的手背上便出现了令咒——我猜是我想要求生的欲望让圣杯选中的我，而我对圣杯的愿望确实也只有治病这一条。”

他突然便理解了为何女孩儿需要在这城市中心生活。

“……但可是，那又和Mark他们……”

“……我现在的身体状况如此，就算我的英灵有着不错的实力，我也很难持续供给他足够的魔力赢到最后。……实际上，今天让他在你和Winklevoss的战斗中偷袭时，那一击便已经带走了我太多体力，所以现在连起床来和你对话的力气都没有。更何况，在我之前没有应约去和Winklevoss对决、并且这次还偷袭他了之后，想要得到他收集到的关于最后那个英灵的信息又变得不再可能。……如果只是靠我一个人的话，接下来的战局对我来说压倒性的不利。”

女孩儿冷静解释着。

“所以我才在想，既然如此，那么我就退上一步，和你合作，并且最后让你去为了灵子魔术师许愿。如此一来——”

“——如此一来，当灵子魔术和灵子空间快速发展之后，你就可以通过长期停留在灵子空间里而摒弃你病重的身体，从而达到‘摆脱病症’的痛苦，对吗？”

毫无预兆地，他的英灵突然插话，而且声音中竟带上了些不慎淡定的因素。

他因为英灵的一反常态而回头：

“……Assassin？”

“……告诉我，Erica。”

可英灵却没有搭理他，只是定定地看着女孩儿，字字深沉地问道：

“这是你自己的主意，还是听了别人的建议想到的？”

“……实际上，我自己一开始也没能想到这样的方案。”

女孩儿回答。

“但是当我把我的情况和Archer商量之后，他便告诉我我可以这样做了。”

“……Archer。”

他的英灵转而看向一直守在门边的Archer，他想，他应该没有看错英灵眼底一闪而过的锐利光芒。

“虽然我不得不说，对于Erica来说，这确实是个听起来很有魅力的提案——但我还是要问，你这是打的什么主意？……你应该知道，如果你的Master选择这样做的话，就意味着在我们打倒第七组主从之后，你必须得选择自行消失，才能按照计划启动小圣杯的吧？”

“当然，我再清楚不过。”

Archer回答，面不改色。

“但是本来，我对圣杯就没有什么愿望。我会这样响应召唤降临人世，不过是对‘人类’的发展有着绝大的兴趣，想要见证人类的理性之光到底能够走到什么地步而已。……更何况。”

眯起双眼，做出一个从心底里感到了赞许的神色。

“——一个能让人摒弃肉体，只以精神体存在的世界——这难道不该是‘人类’最理想的前进方向吗？”

“……”

他的英灵咬紧牙关，沉默下去。他能感受到英灵传来的魔力出现了一阵极其明显的波动。

然而，这波动平息得倒是也很快。他看见他的英灵闭上双眼，一个深呼吸。

“……Edu。”

然后将视线重新放回自己身上，道：

“不管怎样，如果你想要打败教会的势力取得圣杯，那么结盟应该是个比单打独斗更好的方式。”

——Edu，我知道你还对你自己的愿望并不确定。但是考虑到Archer和Berserker的实力，暂且结盟肯定更有胜算。

与此同时，有精神通话在自己的脑内响起。

他强忍住皱眉的冲动。

——……可是那样的话，不就变成欺骗Erica了吗。

——……帮她治病的方式也许还有别的。但结盟的机会只有这一次。

——……可是、

——Edu。

英灵看着他，态度从未有过的强硬。

——你是来参加战争的，不是来做慈善的。

“……”

他双手紧紧握成拳头。

“……好。”

然后终于，无比艰难地将这个字从嗓子里面推了出来。

“Erica，我答应你。我和你结盟。”

——Sean。回去之后我需要你的解释——关于今天发生的一切。

并且在脑中，将这一句话送给了英灵。


	13. 08上

“……Sean。”

回到住所之后，英灵开口解释之前。

他难得强硬一次地抢过话头，没给英灵留任何余地地直接问道：

“——你到底在戒备那个Archer的什么？”

这是他从Erica的居所回来的一路上，自己得出的结论。

他的英灵从此次现界到现在为止，即便面对Rider那强大的宝具都能不慌不忙，唯独在刚才和Archer的对话中展现出了从未有过的急躁，甚至逼着他当场将结盟的事情答应下来，这怎么想都有些蹊跷。

而他的英灵在听到他的问话之后，倒是没表现得多么意外，只是片刻沉吟，而后道：

“……Edu，不管怎么样，都不能让那个Archer接触到圣杯——这是我现阶段的判断。”

“为什么。”

他追问。

“那个Archer不是说，他自己没有什么愿望，提出这提议也完全是为了给Erica治病，甚至还说如果我们最后能帮到Erica的话，他会选择自行消失？”

“……”

英灵又垂下眼睛，思索了一会儿，而后终于像是决定了什么似地抬眼，以一种几乎没有前例的认真态度道：

“……我从结论说起。”

短促吸气。

“——我想，我大概知道那个Archer可能的身份了。”

Descartes。生活于17世纪初叶，法国人。精通数学、物理学、哲学。西方现代哲学的奠基人。

“……你说，那个Archer是……”

“虽然只是猜测，但我想，八九不离十。”

英灵点点头，条理明晰地分析道。

“属性‘人’，又有‘天赋的睿智’这个技能，而且评级甚高，说明应该是史上的某一位影响力颇大的硕学。而考虑到那家伙对‘合理性’和‘精神’的追求，将范围缩到西方近代哲学产生之后的思想家应该不会有错。但那家伙还有着‘信仰的加护’这个技能，即便那并不是真正的信仰，却也说明他还没能彻底抛弃和‘神’的关系。在此基础之上，再考虑到他那个远距离精确捕捉、评级还是EX的必中技能，那么很容易就会让人想到——”

“……直角坐标系和透视法。”

他终于开窍般地接话道。

“……如果是这样的话，那么明明是个学者，却有着弓兵的职阶也就可以理解了。”

“喜欢穿西装这点也是啊。”

英灵露出一个看起来并不怎么赞许的神情。

“毕竟西装这种东西，也可以说是合理主义和功能主义的结晶了。”

“……”

他长长吐出一口气，抬手按了按额角。

“虽然没有确凿的证据，但却觉得这个猜测确实有一定道理。”

放下手，将情绪调整好，又问：

“……但就算是这样——就算那个Archer就是Rene Descartes——那又和你对他的戒备有什么关系？”

“……因为那家伙不仅有着一套完整的形而上学思想，还有着从生前一直带到现在的、对‘绝对精神’的渴求——他虽然说他作为英灵现界只是为了观察人世，但却依然在用他的标准对这个世间做出判断，规定什么是‘好’，什么是‘不好’——Edu，你刚才在Erica那里应该也听到了，他说摒弃肉体、完全付诸精神，才是人类最理想的前进方向。”

英灵一口气说下来，语气愈发深沉。

“——而我害怕的，就是一旦让他真得成为最后的赢家，拥有了许愿权，那么他就会将这个世界真的变成他所设想的‘理想之地’——一个所有人都能灵子化的、所谓的人间——灵子乐园。”

……

“……可是Sean。”

他观察着英灵完全没有任何虚情假意痕迹的脸庞，很生不确定地问道。

“……如果按照你说的，那个Archer在得到圣杯之后真的会这么做……可那在某种意义上，不是我一开始想许的愿望会产生的某种结局吗？……而且……而且如果我记得没错，你不是说，你生前就是生活在一个那样的世界里……？”

“……我之前的世界，是整个现实空间的电脑化，和你们这里基于电脑的‘灵子空间’并不完全一样。”

英灵耐心解释道。

“但是，从‘抛弃肉体’这一点来讲，确实和全人类进驻到灵子空间这一设想殊途同归。”

“……也就是说。”

他用尽全力在脑中将乱得打成结的思路一点点捋顺，而后一词一句缓慢地道：

“……如果我按照原先的计划为了Mark他们许愿，那么有可能产生的一个未来便是‘全人类进驻灵子空间’；而若果Archer作为胜者取得了圣杯，那么他便会省略中间所有那些步骤，直接将这个未来实现——”

突然意识到这其中最重要的问题，他不自然地停顿了一下。

“……而一个来自和那种未来很相似的世界线的你，却不想要看到这样的结局？”

英灵听罢，摇了摇头。

“……毕竟，Edu，我什么时候和你说过，”

并且露出了一个让自己的舌尖都感受到了苦涩的笑容。

“——我觉得我生前的那个世界，是个‘好的’世界了？”

蓦然惊觉，确实如此。

英灵虽然描述过他生前的世界，但其中的细节，以及他对那个世界的感想一类，却全然没有提到过——

……不。

思及此，他的思路又猛地一个拐弯。

……说是“全然没有提及”，大概也是言过其实了。回想起来，虽然英灵确实一次都没有向自己正式提到过他生前的事情，但言行举止里面，却似乎又带有了一些微妙的痕迹。

比如他说，他想要追求的那“不属于此世之物”；比如他“病弱”技能的来源；比如他一边表现出游离感一边又在自己身上期冀未来的不协调；再比如他和女海贼的对话中提及到的成果不明的追寻……

所有这些，每一件似乎都是微不足道的小事，和本次圣杯战争似乎都没有绝对的关系。然而仔细想来，这些小事之间似乎又有着千丝万缕的关联，并将英灵的所有那些飘飘然不着边际的行为以一种确凿的形式联结了起来。

在这之前，英灵的态度本就模糊，再加上自己一心扑在战局扑朔迷离的战争上，所以一直对所有这些细微的线索或有意或无心地视而不见。

而现在，当面对一个突然对Archer展现出水火不容的对立之意的英灵时，也许是该到了将英灵背后那团丝丝缕缕的线头彻底整理清楚的时候了。

“……Sean。”

至此，他终于下定决心，以一种绝对不容许任何搪塞或者逃避的语气，第一次真正追究起了他之前一直没有去认真追究的问题：

“——你生前，到底发生过什么？”

而英灵，像是早已预料到自己会问到这个问题一般地，如同等待审判的囚徒那样闭上双眼，长长地、长长地将一口浊气呼了出来。


	14. 【幕间】

——来讲一个青年的故事吧。

2xxx年，人类文明彻底实现了全社会的电脑化。整个世界变成了一个巨大的电脑，所有的人、事、物都成为了电脑中的数据。

人类就此摆脱了生老病死的苦恼，也摆脱了地域与种族的限制，获得了绝对的和平、自由与平等，以及永续不断的快乐与富足。

而青年，就是在这数据的世界中，平凡、却又不平凡的一个。

青年是个技术高超的黑客。

“我说过了吧？在那样的一个世界里，做一个超级黑客，就意味着没有我得不到的东西。”

蓝眼睛的英灵略带自得地这样说。

事实确实如此。

青年凭借他高超的黑客技术，自在来往于世界的各个角落——去想去的地方、得到想得到的东西，甚至，接近想接近的人……所有这些对于他来说，从来都实现得易如反掌。

穿梭于数据之海，青年用一次又一次的黑客成就讴歌着自己的人生。

青年觉得，世界上大概再也不会有比他过得还有充实满足的人了。

“……直到有一天，我早上睁开眼睛，就发现整个世界彻底变了一个样儿。”

那是一个巨大的破坏程序对人类电脑文明的入侵，天翻地覆只在一夜之间。

安定了很长很长的时间的人类数据库突然遭到了彻底的改写，人类社会的运行法则甚至都被重新定义。

战乱与纷争霎时间席卷了整个人类大地，悲鸣与号哭回荡在数据之海的蓝色天空。

人类文明危在旦夕。

“……而这个时候，能指望的也就是我们这样子的高级黑客了。”

英灵说，看起来并不那样愉快地扯了一下嘴角。

“本来，对于我这样的人来说，拯救世界什么的根本就是无稽之谈来着啊……”

虽说如此，但生死当前，青年也不得不肩负起了“拯救世界”的大任。

于是他为了制止破坏程序的进一步肆虐，夜以继日地开始了艰苦卓绝的攻坚战。

而在这破解破坏程序的过程中，青年在偶然——又或者该说是必然地——接触到了一个记载了世界所有事象的数据中枢。

……并且与数据中枢接续的瞬间，了解到了整个世界的真相。

“……我说，Edu，你觉得，如果一个还没有开始电子化的世界要达成‘彻底电脑化’这个目标，那么最关键的要素是什么？”

英灵突然发问，而被问到的褐色眼眸的魔术师则是一愣。

“……技术、人才，或者，金钱……？”

“都对，但也都不对。”

英灵摇着头，慢吞吞地答道。

“——正确答案是：第一批被扔进笼子进行实验的小白鼠。”

青年看到了，这个世界所有的真相——那是足以将他到现在为止所有的三观彻底震碎的、悲惨的东西。

世界文明的电脑化实验，是从一个叫做“美国”的民族国家开始的。

彼时，资源日益枯竭，文明在不断的大小冲突冷热战争中逐渐疲弊。就在这样的状况之中，美国的电脑工程师们首先提出了将人类文明彻底电脑化的构想。

构想提出之后，得到各界支持，研究因此进行得异常顺利，很快，在一处封闭的实验用地之内，人类史上第一片彻底数据化了的空间便得以完成了。

然而，随着空间的完成，一个很严重的问题也随之浮出了水面——进入这样史无前例的空间所带来的风险太大，没有人愿意冒着生命危险成为第一批被试，如此一来，实验体的来源得不到保障，接下来的调适就无法进行。

就在众人一筹莫展之际，有人提出，既然一般人都不愿意冒这个险，那么选择就只剩下了监牢里的囚犯和医院中的重病患。

没有人对此表示反对——毕竟，人类文明都要走向末路了，谁还会去在意那些细节呢？

就此，第一批扔进笼子进行实验的小白鼠，就这样被以“为了全人类”的名头而选定了。

而在其中。

“……Sean Parker——一位对能过敏的东西全部过敏、这辈子几乎没出过医院，只能通过电脑和外部社会产生联系的自学成才的黑客——也被列在了小白鼠的列表里面。”

英灵耸了耸肩膀，语调平淡而疏离。

“据数据中枢给出的记录，他是以‘根治病症’为理由被骗去的实验基地——我想这应该不会有错。毕竟，就算只能躺在病房里面用电脑，也比莫名其妙消失在数据的海洋里面要来得好多了，不是吗？”

被反问的魔术师无言以对。

英灵则笑起来，笑容无力而苍白。

“……但是，嗯，该说是幸运还是不幸呢，那位黑客最后也没有死就是了。”

黑客确实是幸运的——或者说，不幸的。

在第一批被试体中，有些人完全对数据化完全没有耐性，而在转化的过程中便痛苦而死；有些人熬到了转化完成，却因为各种原因无法维持在电脑空间中的存在，最终也消失殆尽。而黑客——Sean Parker，这位眼睛和数据之海同样蓝的青年——却终究逃过一劫，在电脑空间中定住了下来。

但这却仍然只是一个开始。

“……怎么说，经历了转化的痛苦，又眼睁睁地看着身边的人一个接一个地消失，是个人大概都会崩溃，也会想反抗的吧，我猜？”

而为了压制电脑空间幸存者们的反抗，让实验能够继续进行下去，外部的操控者则在对电脑空间进行调整的同时，也对幸存者们的记忆——现在那些都是可以触碰的数据了——进行了改写。

一次，一次，又一次。

——直到电脑空间彻底稳定，并且与人类身体的适性达到最佳的那一刻为止。

“……然后，某一天睁开眼，我就是‘超级黑客Sean Parker’——电脑世界的一位‘普通’的住人了。”

英灵说，听不出来情绪如何。

“我穿梭于数据之海，去任何我想去的地方、得到任何我想得到的东西、甚至睡任何我想睡的姑娘——自由，富足，快乐——仿佛我一直以来就是如此，这之后也该一直如此。”

“……即便我根本不曾得知，现在存在在这里的我，到底是谁。”

在得知这所有真相的同时，青年黑客便觉得身体之中有一些什么彻底崩塌了——一些支撑着他得以存在的什么，一些让他还能作为“他自己”而继续生存下去的什么。

巨大的失落感和虚无感包围了他，让他整个人如坠真空，无所适从。

只不过。

“……好在，当时的我，有一个一直陪伴着我的搭档——是他告诉我，不管我之前的记忆是谁编写的、我之前的存在又是谁设定的——我在这段时间以来所做的事情都是实在发生过，并且有着切实的意义的。”

英灵回忆着道，嘴角挂上一个轻浅却柔软的笑容。

“……大概正是因为他的不离不弃，我才能坚持到最后成功拯救了全人类的那一刻。”

这话不假——起码结果不假。

即便遭受了巨大的打击、忍受着巨大的痛苦，青年黑客仍然坚持着做完了最后的收尾工作，将入侵的程序破解，将人类文明恢复原状。

战乱与纷争停止了，悲鸣与哭号也消失了。人类文明终于又在一片安稳的电脑世界中走回了平和、自由与平等的正轨。

……只将了解了世界所有真相的青年黑客一个人甩在了“正轨”之外。

“……那、那他——你最后怎么样了呢？”

将故事听到现在的褐色眼瞳的魔术师神色悲痛地如是问。

英灵则冲魔术师眨了眨眼。

“……在那个世界里，作为一个知晓了太多的人，我已经彻底成为了一个错误的存在。”

那双蓝得清亮的眼中，似乎有着些数据海上失落的粼光。

“——而一个错误的数据，除了删除，还有什么别的未来呢？”

这就是青年黑客一生的尽头，无比轻于鸿毛、又重于泰山的结局。


	15. 08下

如坠虚空。

空间感和时间感都挥发殆尽的虚空。

……他不是没有私下里揣测过英灵的生前，揣测过所有关于电脑、科技以及生老病死的一切。

他在一片浓稠的寂静中看着英灵，看着英灵脸上平静到几乎虚假的神情，如是想。

……但他只是从未想过，英灵真正的生前，竟会是这样他连想都不敢想的残酷，以及荒芜。

“……所以……所以你才会那样地反对那个Archer……”

在所有残酷和荒芜的回响之中，自己的声音虚弱得不像话。

“因为你——”

“……因为我从来不信，所谓‘绝对的精神’就能带来‘绝对的自由’。”

英灵淡定接话。

“毕竟，Descartes追求‘绝对精神’追求了一生，也最终只能靠一个虚伪的‘神’来支撑‘精神’的合理性——而在我的世界，我就是被那‘伪神’玩弄于股掌之中的牺牲者。”

稍作停顿。

“……而我也不想看到你或者你身边的人成为下一个我。”

“……那可是，如果我按照我之前的想法许愿……”

“……毕竟，你只是为你的朋友争取一些生存的空间。短时间之内对你自己应该还形不成什么影响。……我也不是什么普济天下的善人，如果你真的到最后还会那样许愿的话，我大概也不会阻止你吧。”

英灵扯了扯嘴角，道。

“但实际上，不管什么形式什么规模的‘绝对自由绝对平等’，如果是靠一种强制的外力来实现，就终归会有牺牲者出现。……所以我希望你打倒教会，并且重新寻找你的愿望，也确实是发自真心的。”

“……”

一时无话。

关于对于此次圣杯战争英灵的态度，他想他现在算是可以理解了——可关于英灵本身，他却仍然无从揣度。

内心有无数的疑问翻涌，争相想要窜上他的舌尖，可他却不知道该不该将它们一一问出。

因为他觉得，所有那些关于“痛苦、憎恨、悲伤”的问题在英灵蓝得干净的眸子面前似乎都显得过于多余，而所有那些关于“为什么不痛苦、憎恨、悲伤”的问题在英灵蓝得深沉的眸子面前似乎又显得过于轻薄。

所以，他几度张开嘴唇，又合上，在和包裹着周身的虚空几度抗争之后，最终选择了一个深埋在角落，却有着过于笃实的存在感的问题，艰难送出了口：

“……Sean，那你现在存在于此，又是在思考什么、追求什么……？”

声波传递，在空气中、也在英灵眼中激起了波纹。

他在那双微微睁大的蓝色眼眸里，看到自己的身影止不住地摇晃。

“……在知道了我那样的过去之后，还在问这种问题，大概也只有你这样绝对善性的存在才能做到这一点了。”

英灵说，听不出是在调侃还是在自嘲。

“Edu，你也听到了，我从有现在这份记忆以来，就是一个任人设定的数据体，成了英灵亦是如此。我不记得我在曾经还有能感受到疾病痛苦的身体时到底都做了些什么，也不能确定我现在有的这份记忆里面有多少是真的属于我自己的，甚至不能感受到‘生’和‘死’应该有的意义——这样一个空虚的存在，就算真的有什么像样的思考和追求，对你来说也无足轻重，不是吗？”

“……可是你现在就在这里，和我共享着时间和空间，也和我毫无障碍地说话，交流不是吗。”

他微蹙起眉，不甚认同地说道。

“虽然也许你一直以来都只是以一个数据存在，而其中甚至有些被写入的条目都是虚假的；但现在，此时此刻，你是我召唤出来的英灵，是和我并肩作战到现在的Assassin——是Eduardo Saverin所认识的Sean Parker——这一点毋庸置疑。既然如此，我就没有理由忽视你的想法和愿望。……更何况。”

稍稍加强了语气。

“你之前不是和我——还有在和Rider对决的时候——提到过，你确实有想追求的东西，对吗？”

“……确实不能说是没有，但是——”

“那么就告诉我。”

他打断对方，一副完全不接受任何搪塞的样子。

“Sean，你应该知道，圣杯战争对于我们来说已经进入最后阶段了。我作为参战者，必须确保我和我的协作者想的是同样的事情，看的是同一个方向。……并且，作为你的Master，我想我也应该了解你的所思所想。不然……不然这对你来说，也实在太不公平了。”

“……”

英灵又无言地盯着他看了一会儿，表情说不上是惊是喜——但最终嘴角浮现出的些许无奈却放松的弧度，却终归让他略微放下了一些心。

“……我大概，终究是拗不过你的——你的善性永远是这么的让我无处可逃。”

英灵这样说着，轻轻晃了晃脑袋。

“那么，如果你真的想知道——我确实是有着一些实实在在想追求的东西。……起码，在和船长有交集的那次现界的时候，还是确实有的。”

过去时。

他眯了眯眼睛，想要问个清楚。可英灵却似乎察觉到了他的疑问，及时送来了一个稍安勿躁的眼神。

“那个时候还是我刚成为英灵不久的时候，从某种意义上也算是个新生儿，所以会有和现在不同的、很单纯的想法也是无可厚非。”

不紧不慢地解释着，英灵的语气无比客观而平静。

“——那个时候，我追求的，是一种我可以切实存在的‘未来’。”

“……未来。”

他用唇齿像是录音机慢放一般地重复了一遍这个词，只觉得这几个音节轻得如同羽毛，掉入空气便很快飘的不见了踪影。

“你……”

“……我想感受到我自己。”

英灵说，声音放轻，像是在念一些朦胧的关于乡愁的诗句。

“我想摆脱自己作为数据的宿命，想拥有一个可以感受和被感受的身体，想在一个确切的时间中拥有一段确实的历史……也想抓住一个真正属于我自己的、不会被人控制也不用担心消失的未来。”

顿了顿。

“……言简易赅地说，那个时候，我想追求的是在我所现界的世界中的受肉。”

“……受肉。”

他又像刚才那样重复了一遍这个词，却觉得这个词和刚才的音节恰恰相反，有着过于紧实的触感和重量。

“也就是说，你为了一个‘未来’，而想要放弃回到‘英灵座’那个全知全能的地方，在被召唤出来的地方获得肉身？”

“……虽然即便能实现，不过也只是一个短暂的梦境而已啊。”

英灵苦笑了一下，轻声道。

“本来，被召唤到某个世界线的‘我’也不过就是座上的‘Sean Parker’的一片复制数据而已。就算真的能获得肉身，也不过是在自己的Master还在人世的这段时间靠Master的魔力维持所谓的‘生命’。……但即便如此，那个的时候我确实对这样黄粱一梦无比渴望，渴望到想要靠圣杯来实现这个愿望的程度。”

“……”

他吞咽，咽下更多过于本源的问题，让自己尽力集中在眼前的对话上。

“……然后你在和Rider合作的那次圣杯战争中，一直留到了决战，并且最后还战胜了Rider。”

将英灵的话和之前由Rider那里得到的信息进行比对，他一点点梳理着事情的经过。

“……那最后，你的愿望实现了吗？”

“……我差点儿以为，就会实现了。”

英灵叹息着，如是说。

“那次战争中，我的Master和我一拍即合。我们在各种事情上，想法都极为相似，也一路合作愉快地将战争进行到了最后。……所以在决战的时候，我真的以为，我可以实现我的愿望了。”

“……那为什么……”

“……我的Master在最终战的时候，只剩下一条令咒。”

英灵说，语气中听不出嗟怨，只有深深的无可奈何。

“而在最后关头，在‘确定能赢’和‘会冒风险但是能确定让我活下去’两个选项之间，他选择了前者。……顺便一提。”

轻声笑着，英灵像是奇术师揭秘自己的戏法儿那般说道：

“——那一次我的Master，名字叫做Mark Zuckerburg。”

而他面对这样的谜底，却不知道该摆出什么表情——唯有当时他告诉Mark他要去参加圣杯战争时，Mark脸上冷峻的神色在他的脑海中不断回放。

“……如果是Mark的话，我也不是不能理解……”

他无力地揉了揉额头，道。

“但是，不管怎么样，这对你也太……”

“……可我终究只是个数据啊，Edu。存在还是消失，对于他——对于你们Master——来说，终归只是个不痛不痒的小细节。”

英灵这样说，脸上浮起一种像是看开了、又像是放弃了什么的笑容。

“我从那次之后，也就彻底接受了这样的存在方式，不再为什么‘肉身’或者‘未来’之类的事情而庸人自扰了。”

……啊啊，所以之前他才会在谈及自己的“消失”之时，那样的无所谓吗。

突然在英灵的行为中找到了某种一贯性，他只觉得胸口被人突然拧住了一样难受。

“……那Sean，你现在存在在这里，到底……你之前所说的那个‘不存在于此世之物’，到底是什么……？”

可英灵却没有立即回复他。

他只是垂下眼帘，在良久的思索后，终于再度抬眼，看向自己的眼波悠悠。

“说起来，Edu，我和船长对决的时候，你是不是差点儿就用了令咒来着？”

“……是。”

他下意识地抬起右手，向手背上看了一眼。三条红痕还完好地存在在那里，但他确实无法忘记在那片平地而起的风浪之中，自己咏唱时手背上烧起的灼痛。

“我在想，如果有令咒的加持，那么也许你可以瞬间移动到Rider的射程之外或者什么的……”

说到最后就有些没有底气。

因为他直到现在才发现，他当时根本不知道英灵会采用什么样的方式应对。万一自己的命令和英灵的想法相左，那么令咒能发挥多大的效力也不得而知。

他想，也许英灵会对此对他进行一番教育。

然而。

“……我很高兴。”

英灵却只是微微弯了眼角，简单却真挚地道。

“虽然我作为一个数据体，从没有想要要求你为了救我而使用令咒，甚至早就做好了为了你可以随时面对自己‘消失’的决意。……但当我感受到魔力的共鸣的那一刻，我不得不说……我确实是很高兴的。”

抿了抿嘴唇，声音轻而沉。

“……我想，也许是因为你一次又一次地用你的言语和行动将我牵绊在了这里的缘故吧——一个早就放弃了未来的我，现在大概又在暗自期待着一些‘未来’也说不定。”

蓦然地，他便想起了英灵曾经言及“消失”时脸上的神情——和彼时英灵眼中蓝得没有一丝现实的温度的海水相比，此时英灵眼中的那片蓝色隐约闪着波光，让英灵整个人看起来都变得更加柔软，并且更加有着烟火气。

他想，若是平常的话，他着实是应该为这样的变化而感到高兴的。

……只是现在，他却无论如何无法直率地高兴起来。

——因为他没有办法直接对英灵承诺一个能留住英灵的未来。

未来，未来到底是什么呢。

他看着英灵带着些深沉的期待的眼眸，感到了无比的困惑。

数据之海，现实空间；Wizard，Magus；灵子，肉身；自由，束缚……然后——未来。

那个“未来”，到底应该是什么样的呢。

他能理解英灵对于肉身、对于实存于世界的渴望；但他同样不能反驳Mark将灵子空间和自由平等结合在一起、以及Erica将数据化视作生存下去的希望这样的行为背后对于生存的迫切渴求。

在他刚刚进入这场战争的时候，他也许还可以单纯地将自己与其中某一个人的立场同一起来，简单地说出“让我为你许愿”这样的诺言。可现在，在他于这场战争中见到了如此多的人以如此不同的姿态为了自己的“生”和“未来”而挣扎之后，他又如何能够轻易判断谁的想法值得谁又不值得呢。

他觉得自己陷入了一种深度的迷茫，迷茫于当所有这些或相近或相反的愿望交织在一起时，未来到底该以一种怎样的样貌出现在自己眼前。

……也迷茫于一个曾经只是按部就班地过着波澜不惊的生活的自己，在突然成为所有这些错综复杂的线头的交点之时，到底应该如何立足。

“……Sean。我想……我需要一些时间……”

无法在眼前的情况下直接对英灵做出回应，他极度疲惫地如是道。

而英灵则仍然包容地看着他。

“没关系，Edu。我说过，我会负责帮你应对所有局面，而你则可以慢慢思考所有这些问题。”

顿了顿。

“——而当你最后能够毫无犹豫地得出你自己的结论的时候，无论那是什么，我都会全力支持你的。”

英灵的眼中有海浪，而他想，自己到底能不能回应给那海浪声同样安定的、生命的脉搏。


	16. 09

Mark突然和他联络，说是在加州根据Sean Parker留下的资源，他们团队取得了突破性进展。“theFacebook”正式更名“Facebook”，并且已经将自己的网站——当然还有网站背后隐藏的巨大空间——推广到了好几个州，甚至还找到了愿意出资支持他们技术发展的协作者，拿到了一笔不小的钱。

“用这笔钱，我们不久之后就能有一幢新的大楼当作根据地了。”

Mark说，一如既往的飞快语速中带着些不同寻常的兴奋。

“只要Wardo，你能再向圣杯许下一个愿望，那么我们将会摧枯拉朽，势不可挡。”

他无言以对。

电话对面，一直激动地说个不停的Mark终于从他异样的沉默中察觉到了什么。

“……Wardo？”

向来极度自我目中无人的灵子魔术师破天荒地对他嘘寒问暖了起来。

“你怎么不说话，是圣杯战争进展得不顺利吗？”

“……不，不是。我这边……虽然情况很复杂……但一切还算好。”

他挑拣着信息，含含糊糊地回答着。

“现在……大概很快就会面对最终战了吧。”

“那你在犹豫什么？最终战没有把握？”

“……我不知道。因为我现在连最终的敌人都没有真正见到过。”

他一边在脑中自己又梳理了一遍战况，一边答道。

“但……我这边除了自己的英灵，还有别的算是可靠的合作者，所以……大概问题不大吧……”

没有明言Erica的事情。而Mark，如他所料的，也并没有对这个细节展现出更多的兴趣，只顾着直逼主题：

“可是Wardo，你听起来并不像是对接下来的事情很乐观。”

敏锐却低情商，这让Mark在这种时刻显得比平素更加咄咄逼人。

“你到底有什么在挂怀的事情？”

“……”

他紧握着电话，用牙齿几度折磨自己的下唇，最终一个吐气，又绷紧了全身肌肉地说道：

“……Mark，我就是在想，也许到最后，我并不能按照之前说的那样许愿。”

突然天降的静默，重重砸上了他的脚。

“……Wardo，你这是什么意思。”

静默之后，Mark语句中的尖锐又像是刀子，在他阵阵钝痛的脚背上刺啦划过。

“……”

他又使劲咬了咬下唇。

“就是……就是字面义，Mark。我现在……现在并不确定，对着一个万能的愿望机许下那样的愿望是不是对的——”

“之前我说要来加州的时候，你说要留在纽约参加圣杯战争。赢到最后并且为了我们Wizard、为了Facebook许愿，已经是我们当时根据不得已的突发情况而做出改变的决策。”

Mark抢着话说，语句中已经明显渗出了怒气。

“而现在，你的战争明明进展顺利，可你又告诉我你又不想那样许愿了——Wardo，你别忘了你是我们网站表面上的CFO，背后的传统魔术支持者，可你现在却这样几度三番地将自己抽离我们的计划——你到底有没有真心想帮我们？还是你只是把我们当成你Magus生涯中的一种消遣，玩够了就退出？”

“……我从来没有那么说过，Mark！”

他也因为Mark的攻击性而感到血气上头，抬高了声音对着电话喊回去。

“我是你的朋友，甚至可以说是最好的那个，我当然想要帮你实现你的理想，只是我——”

“……Wardo，这就是问题所在。”

Mark突然沉了声音没头没尾地这样道。

他差点儿咬住自己的舌头。

“……什么？”

“我说，这就是问题所在，Wardo——你的动机——天，我早该注意到这个的——你这样的动机在现在的情况下就会导致巨大的问题。”

接连不断地，冷静而又锐利的话从电话那边传了过来。

“你的动机是‘我’，是‘你的朋友Mark Zuckerburg’——你是想帮助你的朋友才加入的这个计划，你所看到的也只是友谊，而不是这个计划本身——所以你虽然可以表现得像我们计划中的任何一个Wizard成员一样，待人谦和且乐于奉献，但是你最终却没有和我们相同的激情，以及决意。所以一旦碰上一些大事件，你和我们终归还是两类人这个事实就会暴露无遗。——就像现在这样。”

“……Mark。”

他下意识地就想反驳。

“我——”

然而却发现，自己竟找不到一个能用来反驳这段话的词句。

而就在他悻悻闭上嘴的同时，他听到了电话对面一声短促的叹息。

“……Wardo，你没有一种不管碰上什么事情、付出什么代价，都要坚持把Facebook做大的决心——说白了，作为一个Magus的你，终究没有像我们当事者这样红了眼睛也要抓住一个未来的紧迫感和使命感。”

甚至连猜测都不是，心直口快的灵子魔术师直接对他盖棺定论。

“所以，我不知道你在战争中到底遇到了什么。但我敢说，如果是我的话，不管出现在我眼前的是什么，我绝对可以神挡杀神、佛挡杀佛，只为了许下那个愿望——可是你却不行。”

“……即便你在前进的路上，会伤害到别的人？”

“看，这就是我说的，我们的区别。”

Mark鼻腔哼了一声，道。

“——你觉得，作为连自身都难保的Wizard，我们会为了以后可能发生的伤害而停下现在前进的步伐吗？”

句句在理，一针见血。

……但就被这样毫不留情面地指出自己和好友之间存在的天大鸿沟，他终归还是不太甘心。

“……可是Mark，我确实是想要帮你——”

“可如果之后我也变成了下一个Sean Parker呢？如果Dustin、Chris——所有这些你视作‘朋友’的人，都变成了下一个Sean Parker呢？那个时候你面对所有其他的并不认识的Wizard，你还能说出像现在这样的话吗？”

不顾他最后的负隅挣扎，Mark仍然坚持用快到残忍的刀干脆利落地斩断乱麻。

“Wardo，你要知道，在Facebook这件事情上，我们需要的不是朋友，而是战友——即便周身血流成河也能够继续并肩作战的那种——你觉得你做的到吗？”

无可反驳。

虽然极度不甘、也感受到了裂伤般的疼痛，但他确确实实无可反驳。

他承认，在Facebook这件事情上，他着实从来没有想过像Mark这样深远——他想，也许他从一开始就从未真的对Wizard们感同身受，即便自己以为自己已经足够公平包容。

“所以，Wardo，如果你继续这样下去，你终究会跟不上Facebook的步伐。”

而来自他挚友的断罪却仍在继续。

“不是这一次，也会是下一次——你终究会被我们所抛下的。”

坠落。

却不是坠向深渊，而是落回地面。

……回想起来，自己确实一直以来，都太过于专注着紧跟着Mark的步伐——专注到自己已经走向了自己无法掌控的半空，却也一直无知无觉。

而现在，他思忖，大概是到了即便疼痛、也让双脚重新踏回地面的时候了。

所以。

“……Mark，你说的对。”

不再做无谓的挣扎，他卸下双肩的力道，虚弱却坦诚地肯定道。

“我确实——确实是因为‘你’，而不是‘Facebook’，才加入到了你的行列。……虽然我对Wizard和Magus之类的标签并不看重，但那反过来说，也可以说我对于那些因为标签而在痛苦的人并没有真正设身处地地理解——直到现在也仍然没能做到这一点。”

“所以你才会在这样的关头，却突然说无法为了我们许愿。”

Mark语气平直，听不出喜怒。

“你是发现了其它更值得许愿的事情了吗。”

“……并不是这样。”

他紧紧握着手机，绷直脊背，让自己不要因为心头隐隐作痛的愧疚感而畏缩。

“不如说……我现在身处的情况实在过于复杂，加诸于我的期望也太多，那反而让我不知道该如何前进……出于一些原因，我不得不尽全力赢到最后，不让其他人拿到圣杯；但我却不知道如果我拿到圣杯的话，到底许一个什么愿望才能对所有人都是最好的……”

电话那头出现一秒微妙的间隔。

“Wardo，我不知道你到底都遇上了什么事情才会出现现在这样的困惑。”

间隔之后，Mark的语气里面甚至带上了些许无奈。

“但你不觉得，你根本不可能找到一个能一劳永逸地给所有人带来好处的愿望吗？”

他片刻沉默。

“……可是……可是圣杯那样被称为‘万能的愿望机’的大规模魔术式，不就是用来产生奇迹的吗？”

“但许愿的是你，又不是圣杯。”

Mark加快了语速，像是面对一个冥顽不化的孩童一般表现出不耐。

“圣杯也许是一个强大到超脱世外之物，可你不是。就算你再见多识广，你的智识终归还是有界限的。而当你许愿的时候，你肯定会有顾虑不到的人或事——这简直太理所当然，我甚至都不明白你为什么要为此感到于心不安。……说白了，Wardo，你终究只是个普通的人。”

顿了顿。

“——还是说，就因为最后可能赢得圣杯，你就想成为一个普济众生的神不成？”

当头棒喝。

手机机身的热度和好友声音中的凉意带来截然相反的感触。他只觉得脸上一阵灼烧的窘迫，可内心却突然冷到清醒。

……自己直到刚才为止，到底都是在想些什么？

他在心中自问自答。

……回想起来，最初的时候，自己完全是出于家族的胁迫，才不得不参加进这场前途未卜的战争——曾经被好友讽刺为“傀儡”，现在想来和事实也没有很大的偏差。然后，自己在好友凌人的怒意下决定不按照家族的意愿行事，而是将自己的愿望用在好友倾注了全部精力的事业上——这是自己终于下定决心参战的开始，也是自己不用圣遗物地召唤出蓝眸英灵的契机。

之后，圣杯战争的节奏被教会和第七位Master的联合彻底打乱，而自己也在英灵的引导下，不得不重新思考起了自己愿望的意义。而在整个战争的过程中，自己见证了各种各样“生”的形式，也目睹了在每一种“生”之中，每一个个人挣扎向前的模样，并且阴差阳错地成为了所有那些“生”的交错点。

……然后，自己便陷入了一种痛苦——痛苦自己如何能在尊重每一个“生”的前提下，达成一个对所有人都同样好的未来——痛苦如何以自己一个凡人之身，成就“神”之业绩。

然而，从“傀儡”到“神明”，自己不过还是从一种极端的“无知”，走向了另一种极端的“无知”。

到头来，自己的眼中、手中，终究还是空无一物；只有那每一个在为了生死、为了未来不断挣扎的人们，才真正看准了也抓住了生命的力量。

——你考虑过，“活着”到底是件什么样的事情吗？

不久、又或者是很久之前，英灵问过自己的话终于又一次回响在了耳边。

而现在，他想，他或许以一种过于空虚、又过于沉重的方式，得到了一个过于沉重、又过于空虚的答案：

——身背枷锁，却负重前行——这大概就是所谓“生”——所谓“活着”——的唯一样态。

“……即便是Descartes，终其一生也无法逃离‘伪神’的支配。”

他喃喃着英灵曾经说过的话，觉得自己此时才终于彻底懂得了其中真正的含义。

而这懂得，却让他此时只能苦笑了。

“那我一个智识都如此有限的凡夫俗子，又怎么可能超越所有的人世条框，成为所谓的‘神明’呢……”

“……”

电话那头的好友不知是不是因为对他的话感到莫名，没有立刻接话，而是在他稍微冷静下来一些之后，才又道：

“……那么，Wardo，如果你现在已经不再为那些不该担忧的事情担忧了，那么我再问你一遍——如果你得到圣杯，你是否愿意最后为了我、我们、我们的整个Facebook许愿？”

他闭上双眼，思虑少顷。

“……Mark，我明白现在加诸于你们Wizard身上的负担，确实比其他很多人要重了太多。你们想要一个未来，确实要付出更多血与泪的努力。”

黑暗中，他看见英灵那双蓝得虚无、却又偶尔闪烁着些温暖粼光的眼睛，正似笑非笑地看着自己。

“——但如果有人从一开始就没有被赋予‘承受负担’的资格——没有被赋予‘未来’的话，我想，我的愿望也许更应该为那样的人而使用。”

一声轻哼——又也许是轻笑，他觉得他被电话烧得发烫的耳朵已经无法准确判断——从听筒中传了出来。

“……Wardo，我的Facebook即便没有所谓‘奇迹’的帮助，也一定会抓住一个‘未来’给你看。”

而那声音中隐隐约约的温度，他也不清楚到底是不是自己发烫的耳朵带来的错觉了。

“——到那时，我希望你也能带着你的‘未来’，来和我相见。”

他笑起来，对着电话许下承诺，并且在内心觉得，也许这不可预测却可以期待的交错，就是所谓“未来”的最好的呈现样态了。


	17. 10上

做了梦。

很浅，很浅，又很深的梦。

梦里，他又一次蓝得无边无际的深海中浮游。时间归于原始，空间归于荒芜，身体感觉在一片极致的孤独中被抹消殆尽。

他在虚无中疑惑，自己到底从哪里来，又要去向何方。

突然。

一种十分微妙的触感开始在本来毫无知觉的身体中蔓延。

那是一种从内部慢慢被撕裂、又渐渐被腐蚀的感觉，大概可以说是疼痛，但却带给人一种甜蜜的晕眩感，不禁便让人陶醉其中，难以自拔。

……啊啊，自己在消失——在消失，同时也在被填满。

这是一种多么让人欲罢不能的——

“——愿你——”

有声音从天而降，音色陌生而熟悉。

他正在消失的身体窜过一阵电流。

“——愿你之后，也能在世界的某个角落，找到你的‘生’，以及你的‘生’的意义——”

戛然而止。

他猛地睁开双眼，只觉得自己的身体正在发出自己无法控制的细微颤抖。

很冷，又很热。他艰难地抬手抹了一下自己的额头，抹出一手背的凉汗。

没有去开灯，他在黑暗中坐起身，双眼漫无目的地盯着眼前的夜色，调整着自己的呼吸。

……又是那个梦。

身上的颤抖终于逐渐归于平静，而他的思绪也开始缓慢恢复清明。

……又是那个梦，诡异而不可解。

唯一不同的，是这次他觉得，自己对那个梦的来源有了一些隐约的猜测。

……虽然完全不能得出肯定的答案，但那个梦，莫非是——

“Edu！”

就像是梦中突然被声音惊吓到那般，此时他也因为突然出现的声音而呼吸一滞。

目光聚焦，床边飘起的金粉凝成熟悉的人形——并且手中还拿着一只Ercia发来的使魔。

“Archer那边来了通知，说是教会那边终于坐不住，派人去暗中对付Erica却反而被他们制住。现在他们已经探出了教会和第七组主从的据点，并且认为应该事不宜迟，尽快趁那边还没反应过来的时候发起进攻。”

英灵一改往常的悠哉说得急促，蓝色眼眸中渗出些锐利的光芒。

“——简单来说，他们认为应该趁着今夜天还没亮，联手对那边的据点发起夜袭。”

所有的疑问都被这过于突然的消息打散。他一个翻身跳下床，对英灵做出了进入战斗状态的指令。

Erica他们探到的据点，是城市闲散街区一座名不见经传的教堂。普通进入的话和一般教堂并无两样，但如果用特定的方法打开特定的入口，就可以进入一片完全不同的世界。

紧闭的铁门，幽暗的花园，矗立的洋房——出现在眼前的，赫然是一幢隔绝于世的花园别墅，静默不语地镇坐在一片夜色之中。

“……空间切断与接续的魔术。怪不得当时协会与教会进行大规模魔术战的时候，外人也探测不到一点点气息。”

他环顾四周，确定这个空间之内只有这一栋房屋之后，向身边的Erica送去了一个询问的眼神。

“接下来该如何行动？”

“……看这个样子，除了从正面进去，也找不到别的方法。但就这么贸然闯进去，又恐怕有诈……”

Erica靠着Archer，低头沉思。从她苍白的脸色看来，大概只是从病床移动到这里就耗费了她不少的体力。

倒是Archer在Erica还未思案出结果之前突然发话：

“小子，让你的Assassin先进去打探一下如何？暗杀者不应该最擅长这样的事情了吗？”

“……可是……”

“我拒绝。”

没等他说话，英灵便很是强硬地一口回绝了这个建议。

“Arhcer，如果你的Master在万全状态的话还好说。但现在她状态不佳，你光护着她一个人就需要加倍的小心了，我可不放心在这种情况下把我的Master也托付给你。”

“……唔。”

Archer饶有深意地看了他的英灵一眼，但也没有再继续坚持。

四个人就这么陷入了一种焦灼的沉默。

片刻之后。

“……嗯，那既然我们不敢这么进这个黑黢黢的地方的话，看来只能请里面的人出来了不是吗？”

英灵冷不丁地发话，嘴角带上一丝狡猾的笑意。

他心中警铃大作。

“……Assassin，你是要——”

“——喂！屋子里面的家伙！我知道你们肯定已经察觉到我们这几个不速之客现在在这里了！怎么，不出来迎接迎接吗！”

中气十足的大喊霎时回荡在与世隔绝的夜空。他和Archer主从被英灵的大胆一并惊得目瞪口呆。

“还是说，你们只是一群只敢在背地里面搞小动作还逼着别的Master弃权、关键时刻只能吓得缩在这种莫名其妙的小洋房里面的胆小鬼？那样的话可就太令人失望啦！我还不如直接一把火把连接着这里的教堂给烧了，这样你们可就能一直躲在这样的地方——”

“哈，这可真是十分过激的评价啊。”

毫无预兆地，一把熟悉的男声便从铁门内部响起，伴着闲然的脚步声由远及近。

“——连我们的门都不敢敲的胆小鬼嘴上功夫倒是技高一筹，敬佩，敬佩。”

停在铁门面前的，是圣杯战争刚开始时出现在教堂中的老神父。

他下意识地便浑身紧张起来，双手在身侧握起了拳。

“Eduardo Saverin，以及Erica Albright——此次圣杯战争中除了我们以外仍未出局的最后两位Master，还有你们的英灵——多日不见，别来无恙啊？”

“……废话少讲了。”

面对直到此时还装模作样的神父，他磨了磨后牙关，绷直了声音说道。

“你应该知道我们是为什么而来。”

“……当然，我当然知道——虽然最后会是你们结成联盟来到这里这件事情确实让我感到了意外，而且那病怏怏的小姑娘生命力能够顽强至此也确实令人大跌眼镜——不过这样的误差到底都还是在可以接受的范围之中。”

神父说着，脸上的假笑慢慢凝出锋利的棱角。

“——本次圣杯战争，是该到了迎来一个终结的时候了。”

“……那么，最后一位Master和那家伙的英灵呢？”

Erica像是受够了神父的拐弯抹角一般，毫不掩饰语气中的嫌弃地问。

“别磨磨唧唧了，要打就赶快开始吧。”

“噢，看来我们的Erica小姐比这边的小子还要沉不住气——我看看，是不是因为你的病情已经到了撑不了太久的时候了？”

老神父讥诮地瞥了Erica一眼，仍然不紧不慢地说道。

“然而，容我提醒二位，你们这样以二敌一地杀上门来本就已经毫无公平可言——更何况你们还带着一个精于偷袭的暗杀者——那我们又有什么理由让我方选手就这么不谨慎地出现在战场上呢？”

“……那你的意思是——”

“我的意思是”“Edu，小心！”

“——给予此魂魄以怜悯吧！”

一瞬间，话语声、利刃划破空气的风声、磕碰声、炸裂声一齐响起，同时，后背上还传来一阵钝痛。

他的大脑在空白了好几秒后才终于再度开始工作。而此时，他发现自己已经被自己的英灵扑倒在了地上，自己的身侧，一支黑键触目惊心地深深插进地里。

英灵则伏在自己身上，面部表情扭曲，可眼神仍是纯粹的关切。

“……Edu，你还好吗？”

连声音里面也带着些许颤抖。他的心脏咣当一下。

“……Assassin，你怎么——”

“唔，看来这改进过的洗礼咏唱即使对英灵这种高阶灵体也是有着效用的啊。”

老神父志得意满的声音悠然地传来。

“虽然也只能起到一些暂时削弱行动能力的效果，不过即便只争取到这一点时间，也足够避开2对1这样的闹剧了。”

他抱着英灵的肩膀，撑着两个人的体重艰难地从地上坐起身，看到将他们与老神父隔绝的铁门在此时缓缓开放。而在老神父的背后，那幢幽灵般的洋房的房顶上，正有金粉正在缓缓汇聚成一个人形。

“那么。”

老神父笑着，向身后的黑暗退去，只留下那把声音和房顶上的英灵遥相呼应，效果如同鬼魅。

“——就让这次的圣杯战争进入终盘吧，Berserker。”


	18. 10下

……Berserker。那个就是——

“……Berserker，种属人，属性混沌中立，职阶技能狂化B-。”

英灵在他的支撑下打量着那房顶上的英灵，虽然还是难以行动，但仍然发动技能念出了对方的数据。

“三个保有技能分别是……哈，这可真是……”

却在读到一半儿的时候，突然不合时宜地失笑出声。

“……Assassin？”

他不解，可英灵却没搭理他，只是将话头抛给了旁边的Archer：

“Archer，我想他们先封住了我的行动，大概是觉得Erica的身体状况会削弱你的能力，所以打算从你下手。但，如果我对你们的身份都猜得不错的话，那么他们这一步，可真不知该说是是精明还是愚蠢了。”

“……唔？”

Archer将Erica也扶到他们身边安置好，挑起一边眉毛。

“说来听听？”

“不用我解释，你自己听了大概也会有所了解。”

英灵说，声音里面全是等着看好戏的笑意。

“——那个Berserker的三个技能，分别是：酒神意志A+，永劫回归B，弑神EX。”

……啊啊，这确实是……

他登时便明白了英灵的笑意来自何处，也禁不住苦笑起来了。

“……理性的开端遇上了理性的终结……这场圣杯战争到底是怎么才能出现这样的组合……”

“……我的父亲是个数学家，很早之前就去世了。当我获得了令咒的时候，没有合适的圣遗物，所以就用了父亲的遗物。”

Erica突然出声解释道。

“至于那个Berserker……虽然不知道他本人会承认还是否认，但是他确实和那场世界级别的战争有着千丝万缕的联系。所以会被那据说是经历了那场战争才决心制作圣杯的魔术师的后代召唤出来，也不足为奇。”

“然而现在的重点是，当他们凑到一起的时候，到底谁能赢了谁。”

英灵插话，兴味盎然。

“——Archer，你认为呢？”

“唔嗯，那个家伙的生存年代虽然是在我之后太久，不过毕竟也算是同行，所以我成了英灵之后也对他有所了解。只是没想到他也成为了英灵，还能和我这样对峙战场。”

Arhcer在确认Erica无恙之后，起身走回战场中心，和Berserker隔空相对，神情举止镇定至极。

“虽然乍一听，他应该是能够超越我的存在，但事实怎样，可真不好说。”

“是么。”

英灵眯起双眼。

“——那么，就让我们见识一下，真正的‘思想碰撞的火花’吧。”

势均力敌，不相上下。

他撑起结界，将除了Archer之外的三人笼在战场之外，观察着场上的战况，手心捏出一把冷汗。

……只靠普通的攻击的话，两位英灵确实各有优劣——Berserker的对神特攻在Archer面前并无作用，而削弱理性提高攻击的技能又在远距离的情况下难以生效；而Archer虽然能在一段距离之外对Berserker进行必中攻击，可无奈Berserker有着扭转周身的时间进行状态回复的技能，一时竟也能够在Archer密集的攻击中来去自如。

一直这样下去，终归不是个办法。

他抿了抿唇，向身边的女孩儿悄悄瞟了一眼。

……如果不开放宝具的话——

“……该是时候了。”

毫无预兆地，英灵冒出这样一句话。而在自己反应过来之前，是Erica先点头附和了起来。

“……是啊。感觉对方的Master应该也快要坐不住了吧。”

……啊啊，是么。

他收回放在女孩儿脸上的目光，重新向战场上看去。

只见刚才一直在着重攻击的Berserker此时正放缓了动作。魔力在他的周身快速地聚集，而他的身体轮廓则正在变得透明——他正在向一个完完全全的魔力体进行转化，只为了进行致命一击。

“……那个是，Berserker的宝具——”

“这样的话，我们也不能落后一步了。”

女孩儿的声音从身边传来。同时，他感觉到自己的手背被一只体温微凉的手轻轻拍了几下。

转过脸，看到Erica的神情柔软而坚毅。

“……Eduardo，不管Archer是输是赢，接下来都拜托你了。”

他不消思考便理解了女孩儿的意思。

“……Erica，你——”

“Archer！”

而Erica则没有再给他回应，而是将一种如剑般锋利的目光投向了战场上的Archer，大喊道：

“——我的魔力全部都拿走吧。宝具，解放！”

天地异变只在一瞬之间。

瘆人的夜色，诡异的洋房，还有周身的一切都不见了。取而代之的，是一片被各种各样的数字、符号还有公式充斥着的、令人窒息的空间。

“……固有结界。”

他被眼前的光景所震慑，下意识地便说出了这个词。

“Archer的宝具竟然是……但是Archer……？”

四下望去，他们还有Berserker都被困在了这个固有结界中，可却只有Archer本人不见了踪影。

“哈哈，小子，不需要找我。在我的固有结界里，所有被包含的对象都在我的认知范围内，可是你们却都看不见我——全视，却又不可视，所以才能对我锁定的目标进行绝对的排除——这就是我的宝具的奥义，也是为什么我说那个Berserker终归还是逃离不开我的钳制的原因。”

“……为什么、……”

他没有问完。

因为他看见那化成了绝对魔力体的Berserker此时也正惶然无措地在丢失了对手的固有结界中彷徨。

“看到了么，小子——那家伙虽然一直叫嚣着要成为‘超人’，但终归没有放弃对主体的渴望。因此他再怎么挣扎，也还是会沦为我的捕捉对象。”

Archer充满余裕的声音回荡在空间的每一个角落。

“所以，这场‘思想的碰撞’，终归还是我的胜利。”

随着他的声音，所有那些漂浮着的数字和符号渐渐化成了一支又一支的利箭，支支向Berserker瞄准。

“虽然有些不够尽兴，不过还是到此为止了——几百年后的可怜的哲学家啊，在这里带着你‘超人’的梦想陷入永眠吧——”

然后。

“——‘唯有精神得以永在（cogito）’。”

连悲鸣都没有一个。

利箭带起的魔力漩涡归于平静之后，Berserker的身影已无处寻觅。

只有那些秩序凛然的数字和符号又一次全部归位，飘飘荡荡地浮于空中，仿佛一切都没有发生过。

“……、……”

他张了张嘴，却最终没有能够发出任何声音，只有身体像是自觉地察知到危险已过那般擅自松懈了下来。

这时，他才感受到自己肩头异常的重量。

回头，看到身边的女孩儿已经彻底失去了意识。

“……Erica！”

顾不上再去发表什么感想，他一把搂住女孩儿的肩膀，让她的身体以一种自然的姿态舒展开，而后焦急地抬头，对着虚空大喊：

“Archer，已经结束了吧？！赶快收起你的结界，Erica她——”

“现在还不行。”

可回复过来的，确实Archer如磐石般冰冷而坚硬的声音。

他倒吸一口气。

“……Archer你在说什么？！Erica她已经——”

“但是就算现在我放你们出去，并且按照之前所说的自行退场，小子，你照实回答我。”

顿了顿。

“——你真的会按照我们说好的那样许愿吗？”

他脑子里轰隆一下。

“……我……”

顺着被炸得发麻的舌头，他磕磕绊绊地说。

“……我不管怎样，都会想办法帮到Erica的——”

“噢，那也就是说，你不打算按照之前的说法许愿了。”

根本不是问句，Archer自顾自地陈述道。

“那么，不管你最后会不会救到我的Master，我作为此次现界的Servant，都没法让你们就这么拿到圣杯啊。”

“……可是——”

“——Archer。”

突然插入到他们的对话中的，是从刚才开始就没再说过话的，他的英灵。

他一口咬断了自己的声音，转头看到英灵正从他身边摇摇晃晃地站了起来。

“其实我也不是没预料过最后会出现这样的情况。”

煞有介事地整理着有些凌乱的衣角，英灵似笑非笑地看着半空，悠悠地问道：

“——不过就是能不能告诉我，你是怎么判断出Edu会改变他的愿望的？”


	19. 11上

——你是怎么判断出Edu会改变他的愿望的？

回答这个问题的，是一串突然爆发的大笑。

“偏偏是你来问这个问题，暗杀者，这实在是让人不得不捧腹了。”

笑声的余韵中，Archer的声音轻浮而嘲讽。

“——明明就是你的存在让我对你们这对主从心怀疑惑的啊。”

根据Archer的说法，他在第一次见面的那一天，就对他们——对他的英灵——无比戒备了。

“那一次，我遵循我的Master的指令，趁你们不备发起了偷袭。那时候我的主要目标是Rider没有错，但当时，我也把和Rider无比接近的你，暗杀者，放进了射程范围内。”

Archer不咸不淡地说着，对自己的所作所为毫无愧疚之意。

“毕竟，一时的盟友也可能会是将来的敌人。即便我的Master没有这个打算，我趁这个机会对你们进行一些削弱也无可厚非不是？”

“……你、”

本就对现状感到了无比焦急的他立刻心头火起，然而却被他的英灵一个眼神止住了即将脱口而出的责骂。

无奈，他只能将一口气憋在喉头，听Archer继续道：

“然而，大大出乎我的意料，明显魔力储备更加丰厚的Rider直接在我的攻击下灰飞烟灭，可你一个小小的Assassin却在那必中一击的余波之中毫发无伤——从那个时候起，我就无论如何对你的存在放不下心了。因为，理论上讲，我的‘聚焦’技能是不可能被回避的。”

……说起来。

听到这里，他才终于后知后觉想了起来，关于自己的英灵，自己还有一些很是重要的信息没有掌握——那次和Rider对决时展现出来的绝对闪避的技能，还有Rider曾经说起的宝具，他都因为后来怒涛般的展开而根本忘记了向他的英灵讨要一个解释。

只是没想到，那一直悬而未决的疑问，会在现在这样一个糟糕的局面下，被自己的敌人再一次追诘。

他瞟了一眼他的英灵，却只在英灵脸上看到了一种自己完全不能理解的淡定。

“看来，你对你的技能是真的很自信啊，Archer。”

英灵不紧不慢地说着，换来Archer一声讥笑。

“哈，那是自然——毕竟，你刚才也看到了，被我定义为‘客体’的存在会是一个什么下场。……可偏偏，你就成为了我遇到的第一个例外。”

语气一沉，Archer的声音开始变得凌厉。

“所以我不得不提防你，Assassin，因为我意识到，你身上有着一种我之前从来没有遇到过的性质，这会让我完全无法预测你到底会对你的Master鼓吹一些什么——你不是能被我捕捉到的客体，是能够逃离一切视线定义的特殊存在——”

“——死之欲动（Death drive）。”

唐突地，英灵口中滑出了这样一个单词。轻巧，却愣生将Archer滔滔不绝的话语砸出了一段不短的空白。

“……什么？”

来自17世纪的法国思想家第一次展露出了由衷的困惑。

英灵嘴角一挑。

“我说，‘死之欲动’。”

放慢了语速重复了一遍，嘲讽之意显露无遗。

“——这就是你想不明白的，我用来躲避你的攻击的技能。”

……诶。

“可是……Assassin，你的保有技能不是已经全部告诉我了吗……”

他终于忍不住，懵懵懂懂地开口发问。

而英灵只是回头，给他送了一个无比轻佻的媚眼儿。

“确实如此。可是Edu，谁说过我的被动技能，只能有一个来自暗杀者职阶的‘气息遮断’呢？”

被动技能。

他在脑中自动回放了一遍这个单词，花了一会儿才反应过来，这种随时都可以发挥作用的技能，不仅仅可以来自职阶的加成，还可以来自英灵生前的特殊性质。

而他的英灵说，他的被动技能除了Assassin的“气息遮断”，还有一个，名叫“死之欲动”——

“……暗杀者，你是在说，一个和‘死亡’相关的被动技能，能让你闪避一切必中攻击吗？”

Archer发话，完完全全代述了他此时心中的疑惑。

可他的英灵却在一声嗤笑之后，抑扬顿挫地道：

“噢，我都忘了，像你这样的家伙，即便成了英灵，也肯定对奥地利的心理学家提出的‘歪理邪说’没什么兴趣，更遑论那整个学派的后续发展——所以我这个技能，大概确实是有些超出你的理解范围了。”

顿了顿，嘴角挑起的弧度愈发地挑衅。

“——我打赌，你就算再怎么努力也理解不了，这种原初的、不可测的、逃离所有生甚至所有死的束缚、只为崩塌向一种极致欢愉的欲动，到底是怎么回事。”

梦。

毫无征兆地，他登时便想起了来这里之前，他做过的那个梦。

梦里的那种消失却满盈的感触在他的皮肤之下闪回，他在一波又一波令人陶醉的甘美之中，突然觉得脑中的线索和线索啪地连接了起来。

他想，自己也许不需要再去特意询问什么，就已经能确认那个梦的来源了。

——那是来自英灵生前的身体记忆。是他在丢失了肉体之后的虚无，以及最后被删除时的疼痛与欢愉。

……只是，如果那对于崩坏的享受竟是英灵生前最根本的性质的话——

“……这说不通。”

Archer说，狐疑地。

“这根本说不通——因为如果这是你生前的性质，那么你根本不会选择和世界结下契约，成为英灵。”

“……是啊。按理说，应该是如此的。”

英灵答，眉眼间隐约浮现出了些许柔软的无奈。

“……但只是可惜，就在我彻底消失前的最后一刻，有人对我说，希望我也能有着继续存在的选择啊……”

——愿你之后，也能在世界的某个角落，找到你的‘生’，以及你的‘生’的意义——

终于，所有的碎片都以一种恰当的顺序排列妥当。

他在这一刻，总算看到了他的英灵生前死后的全貌。

不断被改写的记忆，彻底丧失自由的主体，没有出口的荒芜生命；当生与死都变得不再有意义，唯有消失能够带来瞬间却永恒的快感——但这快感也很快被那个声音，也许就是英灵曾经说起来的那个一直陪伴着他的“搭档”的声音又一次放逐，将马上就要坠入极乐的非-存在再一次束缚在了一次又一次须臾片刻的轮回之中。

“即便知道是黄粱一梦，但仍然还有着渴望”，英灵曾经对他这样说。那么，最开始的时候，他大概是真的想要按照那声音所期望的那样，努力抓住一个自己能够短暂存在的未来吧。但在有了万般努力皆成泡影、就算只差一步之遥也终究会被打回原形的经历之后，他终于还是放弃了挣扎，也放弃了一切对未来的追寻。

而在放弃之后，他所有的，就只剩下了一遍又一遍的消失，以及消失所带来的瞬间快乐——那是英灵一开始对自己说的，只要被召唤出来就总有办法得到的、“只能在此时寻找却不属于此世之物”——也是英灵眼中那一片遁世之蓝的根本来源。

……只不过，后来，英灵说，他虽然毫不恋世，但却仍然被自己所牵绊。

——他说，他也许仍然还是在暗中期待着某种未来。

……如果如此。

他深长地吐出一口气，吐出自己胸中最后的一点雾霭。

……如果如此，自己也将不再犹豫。

将Erica小心地安置在地上，他站起身，来到英灵身侧，小心却真诚地拉住了英灵的腕子。

“……Edu？”

英灵看向他的眼神惊讶，但他却只是抿抿唇，沉声道：

“……Assassin，如果你即便是在这样不成熟的我身边，也仍然——仍然愿意对未来抱有期望。”

手上抓得更紧了些。

“……那么我愿意和你一起，排除万难，帮你抓住一个可以存在的未来。”

咬咬牙。

“所以，Assassin，现在又到了，和那未来只差一步的时候了。”

再咬咬牙。

“——你愿意给我一个，为了你而许愿的机会吗？”

不消一会儿，他便在英灵睁大的蓝色眼眸中，看到了一片融化了此世所有暖意的微光。


	20. 11中

他的英灵的宝具到底会是什么样的，他当然不止一次地猜想过。

“轻易不能放，放了之后后果很严重——之前我跟你说过的这话，倒也真不是夸张。”

英灵看着他，在这场战争最后的紧要关头，仍然没有丝毫的紧张感。

“虽然现在我和Archer都不是最佳状态——我之前遭受了那个老神父的偷袭，而Archer失去了Master的加持，我猜现在根本就是在靠‘单独行动’技能在维持现界——不过从相性来说，我倒不觉得我对他出于劣势。”

耸耸肩膀。

“……当然，如果要确保达成你最终的目标，还是需要你这个Master稍微做点儿努力。”

“那是自然。”

他毫不犹豫地点头。

“你需要什么样的支持我都给你。”

“……”

英灵目光之中笑意摇晃。

“……所以我说，你一直以来，都是最令我安心的存在基础。”

快速轻声说完这句话，立刻又清了清嗓子，正色道：

“——那么Edu，你的三画令咒，我大概需要你全部都用掉了。”

他抿住嘴唇，吞咽，咽下因为激动和紧张而登时涌上喉头的战栗。

“第一画，我需要你在我发动‘病弱’技能时给我魔力加成；第二画，我需要你在我施展宝具的时候对我的宝具威力进行加持；……然后，第三画。”

英灵顿了顿，眼角柔软的弧度隐隐约约。

“……我需要你在一切都结束之后，将我唤回。”

他没来得及问这个用法背后确切的含义。

因为英灵在说完之后，便立刻将他推出了一个安全距离，然后站到了固有结界的正中央，大喊道：

“Archer，我知道你的时间也不多了，而我也不想再多费时间——所以就直接以宝具来决胜负，如何？”

“正合我意。”

Archer的声音泰然传回，像是根本不把一个小小的暗杀者放在眼里。

“毕竟你已经在了我的固有结界里，我倒是要看看你这次怎么逃脱掉我绝对全视的支配。”

“哈，即使到了这样的关头，仍然还是如此自信——这都让我对你心生敬佩了啊，伟大的Descartes先生。”

英灵回复，无不挑衅地念出了英灵未曾正式揭示过的真名。

“不过，这次大概该轮到我这个名不见经传的Assassin来告诉你，谁才是真正的胜者了。”

肆意笑着，英灵嘲讽之力全开：

“放心，等这次战争结束之后，我一定会去买一本你的著作，然后在上面用力写上——‘我才是赢家，bitch’。”

整个结界中的魔力瞬间掀起漩涡，浓到几乎让人喘不过气。

“……Sean！”

他也顾不上隐藏什么真名了，只是立刻举起右手，对着英灵的背影发出随时准备应战的讯号。

而英灵。

“……Edu，说起来，我其实还得纠正你一个小小的细节。”

面对着铺天盖地席卷而来的魔力风暴，他只是仍然语带悠然笑意，声音很轻，但却仍然穿透嗡嗡杂音，敲击他的耳膜：

“——正是因为和你在一起，我才愿意用力地——用力地活下去。”

第一画令咒消失，英灵身上积聚起了成倍的魔力。

固有结界中的数字和符号再一次幻化成箭，支支对准了魔力的中心。

他舌尖紧紧抵着牙齿，随时准备进行第二次咏唱。

“……那么，是时候让你们见识一下，我从数据之海的海底带出来的宝藏了。”

英灵张开双臂，魔力加速翻涌。

“——以令咒之名命令你，Sean，宝具解放——”

“……这就是，‘Sean Parker’这个存在即便成为英灵也无法摆脱的宿命，是我做为一个数据最脆弱却也最坚不可摧的能力——”

利箭一触即发。

英灵的身体轮廓开始变得模糊而透明。

“——带给我们未来吧！”

“——‘归于原初之海’（Butterfly’s Dream）。”

千万弓箭轰隆落下。

英灵的存在消失不见。

所有的轰鸣在他的耳边全部归于寂静。

他像个雕像一般死死盯着战场中心，甚至忘记了呼吸。

……然后。

“……啊啊，可鄙的暗杀者——”

Archer零落成碎片的声音终于传来。

“——若是你这样的宝具，我确实是，没有办法可以抵抗啊……”

固有结界消失了。

“……！”

他像是被人从水中捞回陆地一般大口急促呼吸，而后终于想起什么似地抬起右手，对着一片寂寥无人——没有了Archer，却也没有了他的英灵——的黑夜断断续续地大喊：

“……以令咒、令咒之名命令你，Sean——Sean——”

然而，还不能完全掌握刚才到底都发生了什么的他也不知道该如何做出这最后一个命令，只能胡乱地一遍又一遍呼唤着英灵的名字，声音甚至被混乱和焦急沾染上了些许哭腔：

“——Sean，回答我Sean，已经结束了，Sean，快回来吧Sean——”

手背上最后一条红痕在黑夜中燃起暗光，然后又消失不见。

他觉得他的心情也被片刻点亮，但很快又跟着无限沉了下去——

“……Edu、……”

直到一个暧昧的轮廓摇摇晃晃地出现在了他的眼前，将无尽的夜色分割出些许不同的颜色。

“……Sean！！！”

他一个箭步冲上前去，扶住了那个轮廓的肩膀——大概是肩膀，因为他觉得他的手心中没有得到笃实的触感——的部位，语不成文地问道：

“……Sean、Sean，你这是怎么回事……我们、我们赢了，可你、可你——”

“……Edu，别慌，别慌。我没事……呃，姑且算是……”

那个轮廓回答他，虚弱，但是确实有着属于他的英灵的温度。

“……就是，我现在可是被你从消失的边缘栓回来的存在了，一时半会儿难以恢复也是正常……”

“……”

他沉默片刻。

“……你的宝具，竟然是……”

“完全化成数据流，侵入敌方体内，和敌人一起土崩瓦解的宝具。效果极强——”

英灵说。

“……就是‘自我的消失’这个代价确实有点儿大。”

“……”

他听着英灵的解释，只觉得一阵后怕，但也终于冷静了下来。

“……那现在，有没有什么我可以帮到你的？”

英灵则气若游丝地笑了两声。

“……除了让我灵体化一段时间自然恢复大概也没有别的办法。……除非——”

“……除非什么？”

“——除非，你给我一个吻？”

英灵半真半假地说着。

“不是说，体液交换的魔力传输是效率最高的、……！”

话没有说完。

因为他直接用他的嘴堵住了英灵的——感谢英灵那不知安生的两片唇让他能够估摸着找到准确的地方。

他能感受到英灵先是因为震惊而直接怔住做不出任何反应，但在他用舌头将自己的唾液送入对方口中之后，对方终于解除了石化状态，开始积极地——甚至该说，是贪婪地——从他这里抢夺他身体里的力量。

晕眩。

他在英灵开始逐渐变得切实的双手一手扶上自己的腰，另一手笼上自己的后颈时闭上双眼，觉得被遮断的视界之中一片奇妙的光影浮现。

晕眩。

他在那片光影中彻底将身体的重量交给迅速恢复常态的英灵，觉得不仅是魔力，还有另外一些什么，也在这个亲吻中让他们两个融为一体。

……然后，他便看见了——看见了一些幻视一样的场景。

……啊啊。

他迷迷糊糊地想，情不自禁地让自己的手也环上了英灵的颈子。

——这大概是他最后应该知道的一些，属于他的英灵生前的细节。


	21. 11下

数据编织的世界，所有的人虽生而死，虽死而生。

年轻的黑客在这样的世界里声色犬马，来去自如。

……忽而一夜，天塌地陷。巨大的病毒——确切地讲，是“类似病毒的东西”，因为那是被地外文明放置于月球表面的巨大数据中枢和地球数据库突然接续而产生的自主入侵，其运行法则几乎已经超越了人类理解的极限，所以姑且只能被成为“病毒”——将整个地球文明以月表的规则重新进行了改写，强行把整个地球置换成了一个巨大的圣杯战争的战场。不知所以的人类面对突然被召唤而来的英灵不知所措，人类与人类、人类与英灵、英灵与英灵的混战和厮杀就此拉开了帷幕。

而年轻的黑客，也无不例外地在某天早上醒来的时候，突然便和分配给自己的英灵碰了面。

……具体而言，是一睁开眼，就被一个不认识的男性青年用魔力织成的枪支抵着下巴，动弹不得。

“——Avenger，Eduardo Saverin。”

男性青年咬牙切齿，黑褐色的眼瞳里面有着瘆人的寒光。

“——为了复仇而来。”

英灵名叫Eduardo Saverin，来自一个没有魔法、没有圣杯、没有全盘数据化也没有世界崩坏的，无比和平的世界。

……唯一不那样和平的，对于生前的英灵来说，大概就是来自至交好友的背叛了。

“Mark——Mark他竟然就像是被Sean Parker勾走了魂魄一样，在那之后就对我不屑一顾，甚至之后还听信了Sean Parker那伙人的鼓吹，给我下套，让我签了一纸可以让我失去一切的合同——我绝对、绝对，不会原谅他，他们，他们所有人。”

这样，英灵用锐利的声音描述着自己的恨意，仿佛只有复仇才能实现他作为英灵的所有意义。

……只是。

“……我是真的——真的想要报复他们所有的人——”

……如果真是如此。

年轻黑客想。

如果真是如此，那么英灵眼中被恨意遮掩着的痛苦，又到底是什么。

——无辜的怪物——这是英灵的技能，也是最能说明英灵身上矛盾的东西。

确实，就如同英灵所说，他生前确实被好友联合着他并不喜欢的人狠狠地欺骗，失去了几乎所有他认为最珍贵的东西。但即便如此，生前的他也从未对那些人有过如此入骨的恨意。

……起码直到他乘坐的飞机失事在海上的、他生命的最后一刻，都是如此的。

然而，一部描写他和他好友之间那些陈年往事的电影，还有他这令人扼腕叹息的不幸结局，都让世间对他的印象产生了巨大的变化。前者让关于他——关于顶着他的名字的那个角色——的二次创作横行于世，后者则让那些二次创作中心照不宣地产生了一种“主流设定”：复仇者。

就这样，带着怨恨回来向所有那些欺骗了他的人讨回一切的“Eduardo Saverin”的形象成为了某种定式，那形象既不是角色、又不是本人，但却同时既是角色、又是本人。

——同时也是，形成英灵灵基的基础。

……所以英灵明明已经拿着枪抵住了他最该报复的那个人的下巴，却终究还是迟迟下不了手。

年轻的黑客因此逃过一劫。

同时也因此正式踏进了比直接被人杀掉要恐怖百倍的噩梦。

月表数据中枢——后来判明叫做“Mooncell”——和地球的突然接续，起因是一个叫做Mark Zuckerburg的黑客对整个地球数据文明的怀疑。他觉得这个世界的背后一定掩藏着什么不可告人的秘密，并且又发现了一直被权力机构隐瞒着的Mooncell的存在，所以冒险骇了进去，却终究引火上身。

年轻黑客为了拯救地球文明而和他的英灵一起一边在圣杯战争中力求保命，一边奋起攻坚。

在那过程中，他发现英灵虽然是个Avenger，但属性仍然是极致的“善”——所有那些来自普罗大众的妄想和附会成为了牢笼紧紧束缚住了这个本性善良的青年，让他不得不一遍遍强迫反复着复仇的意愿；可本质上讲，他就像是一头鹿，温和，谦卑，与人为善。

所以他会在看向自己的时候，眼神带着恨意的同时，却也带着悲苦——那让年轻的黑客觉得，他与其想要向自己复仇，不如说更像是在向自己寻求某种救赎。

所以，他在盯着屏幕疯狂写代码的间隙，举重若轻地对英灵这样说了：

“……你确实职阶是Avenger，但你不必为了‘成为Avenger’而活——即便是无辜的怪物，也有享受片刻人生的权利，不是吗？”

黑客想，也许那弯起来的双眼中微微透出的焦糖色，才是这个英灵双眼本来该有的颜色也说不定。

……但他只是没想到，之后笑不出来的，会变成他自己。

Mooncell记载了整个宇宙、过去现在未来的所有事象。

而年轻黑客只是无意中接续了片隅，便已经无法承受那所谓“事实”的重量。

“……我是谁？Sean Parker到底是谁？”

他双眼空洞地问在他身边的英灵，觉得自己整个人都像是失了重。

“我甚至连‘无辜的怪物’都没有资格做——我的身上除了那些人给我的‘设定’以外什么都没有——”

“……不。”

英灵紧紧握住他的手腕，一字一顿地说道。

“——你还有和我在一起的这每时每刻——你还有我向你保证，我们一起度过的每分每秒都是真实的。”

是这句话——又或许，是英灵说这话时眼中过于真挚的神色——让他最终撑到了最后，平息了这场波及整个人类文明的风波。

……也让他在一切都结束之后，做出了一个决定。

“——Edu，杀了我，完成你的复仇。”

他对马上就要消失的英灵说，轻松地，诚恳地。

“这样，你以后就可以彻底放开‘复仇’的执念；而我，也能从这个不再有你的世界上解脱了。”

英灵看着他，目光悲痛，但却没有说出一个“不”字。

他只是在将那魔力织成子弹打进黑客身体之时，用最后的时间，说出了他最衷心的祈愿：

“——愿你之后，也能在世界的某个角落，找到你的‘生’，以及你的‘生’的意义——”

睁开眼，结束了这个过于长的亲吻，他稍微拉开一些和英灵的距离，在晕眩中缓慢地呼吸。

过于沉静的夜色之中，只有他的英灵那双恢复了清明的蓝色眼睛是他唯一可以追寻的指标。

“……Sean……”

他喃喃，回忆着刚才那些画面中那个长得和自己似是而非的复仇者，终于明白了为什么自己会在没有圣遗物的情况下召唤出眼前的英灵，也明白了英灵从一开始就对自己展现出的亲近到底源于何处。

“……你——”

“……Edu。我说过，是你与生俱来的善性，给了我得以存在的基础。……之前是，现在也是。”

英灵看着他，眼中温暖的清蓝像是海浪，柔柔抚摸着他的皮肤。

“……但是你可别误会。我之所以会愿意为了你而存在至今，并不是因为你是他。”

眨眨眼，调皮地，真诚地。

“——而是因为，不管被多少虚幻的意图所束缚，他——还有你——终归都是你。”

胸口一热，鼻头一酸。

他就势勾着英灵的颈子，额头搭上了英灵的肩膀。

“……Sean。谢谢你——谢谢你愿意陪这样的我，一路、一路走到现在。”

带着浓厚的鼻音，他闷声说，而后听到英灵在他耳边悄声笑了起来。

“该是我谢谢你，Edu。”

英灵说，脸颊在他的鬓角轻轻磨蹭。

“——谢谢你愿意给这样的我，一个和你继续在一起的未来。”

体温互相传递。

黄金的圣杯在他们的身边缓缓出现。

他和英灵放开彼此的怀抱，并肩看向那“万能的愿望机”。

……这并不会是某个最终的结果。

他拉住英灵的手，五指相扣。

——而会是一个新的开始。


	22. 【终幕】

——来讲一个青年的故事吧。

一个经历了千辛万苦，终于取得了圣杯的青年的故事。

青年在那世人垂涎的“万能的愿望机”之前，表现出了一种惊人的淡定，仿佛那“愿望机”对他来说，并不是什么最终的奖励，而是某个途中经过的地点一般。

他将他和英灵的两个愿望，一个让英灵许给了Erica的病愈，另一个，则由他自己，许给了英灵的未来。

……噢，你问为什么他没有按照他的家族的要求许愿，却没有被那恼人的戒指反噬？

因为——

“Edu，我知道你早就做好了不管怎么许愿都会被戒指反噬的打算。但我想，这里也许我们可以做一些尝试，说不定能让你免于痛苦。”

英灵在青年许愿之前，突然这样说。

“——你可以对圣杯说，让我获得肉身存在于世，并且成为你们Saverin家专属的使魔，让我的智慧和能力都为你们家族所用，直到从此世消失为止都不得背叛。”

“……可、可这样，你好不容易得来的现世的自由，不就又一次——”

“——所谓的‘生’，就是身背枷锁，又负重前行——而且如果是在你身边，我不在意身上的枷锁多个一个两个。”

就这么着，青年以一种近乎诡谲的方式，完成了家族的要求、英灵的夙愿，也兑现了与Erica的承诺。本次圣杯战争就这样，以一种什么都没有解决、却打开了几个新的开始的方式，落下了帷幕。

在那之后。

Mark的Facebook计划进行得风风火火，并且在青年带着获得肉身的英灵出现之后就又更加锦上添花。很快，Facebook作为灵子魔术师们的第一大根据地，发展到了全球好几个大洲，有了连魔术协会和圣堂教会都不敢轻易出手的规模。灵子魔术师为自己的存在争取权利的运动就这样走上了正轨，而Mark则成为了已故精神领袖Sean Parker之后的，第一个能够堂堂正正为自己正名的运动领导者。“我所做的一切都是为了一个我们能够大方承认我们存在的未来”是他的标志性发言，那愈发锐利却同时多了些成熟与沉着的眼神让他俨然成为了新世纪的新神话。

Erica的病在圣杯的力量下不留下一丝后遗症地痊愈。她回到了学校，继续自己的学业，悄悄成为了Facebook的新用户，却终究和Mark再无联络。没有人知道她突然兴起的对17世纪以来欧陆哲学的兴趣是因为什么。

Cameron仍然在以“骄傲”和“荣誉”为名参与着Winklevoss家族的经营。据说，Winklevoss家族因为一些契机而加强了和Narendra家族的联络，现在两家的联合在商界或是魔术界都形成了一股不可小觑的势力，令人退让三分。

……而至于我们的主角和他的英灵。

“Sean，我想过了，想在修完大学之后，去新加坡发展——那里的金融和气象环境都能让我更加施展开拳脚，我想在那里追逐一场真正属于我的飓风。”

“当然，Edu，你说去哪里，我们就去哪里。”

——只要和你在一起，即便是蝴蝶的翅膀，也能扇起飓风。

这就是，这个故事的所有结局——所有未来了。

……什么？你问我？

这种细节，无需在意。

我是一个游离在时间之外的幽灵——可能是你，可能是他，可能是任何一个人——也可能谁都不是。

我已经逝去，却又未曾到来。

——我在每一只蝴蝶的梦境中，期待着一个更好的未来。

FIN.


End file.
